Lightning Summoner
by James the Fox
Summary: Kinda crossover with AU FFX. Decades after the extinction of the summoners, a boy is born and the ancient power renewed...
1. Prelude

Lightning Summoner

By James the Fox

NOTE: the events of FFX are altered from the original story. Harry Potter is NOT mine. Otherwise… Nobody would like it. Same goes for Final Fantasy.

* * *

"Listen to our story. This path twisted by fate. This renewal of a people once lost. This sacrifice of a young child. Listen to this story. This may be our last chance…"

* * *

Prelude: Sin's Demise, Eternal Calm, and the beginning of a Legend.

* * *

Lady Yuna Braska, The Last Summoner, lay on her deathbed. She was struggling to survive for just a little longer. Just a little more…

About 4 hours ago, she had launched the final attack against Sin, a horrible monster that had been controlled by a man who, many years ago, had been corrupted by his power. Yuna had sent an army of every Summoner alive. They were all dead and she was soon to follow, but Sin was dead for good, gone with his master. Her friends and a few others were there watching her struggle. Just a little more…

Her last breath faded away, but she had done it. The blood ritual that would pass her powers down, dormant, through her bloodline. Her child, 3 months old and now an orphan, was given to the new leader of the Al Bhed, Yuna's cousin, Rikku. And so the child would be raised and the line of Summoners would be reborn when the time was right…

* * *

Many generations later, a woman who was of the line of Yuna left the hidden continent of Spira. This woman came to a country in Europe and raised a family. She told her children of their heritage, and they told their children, but it soon passed into legend and fairytales. Then a child named Lily Evans was born of this forgotten line. As she was born, Yuna's power partially awakened, and she became a witch. The woman went to school and fell in love with a man of the Gryffindor line named James Potter.

They had but one child, Harry Potter.

Then came the chosen day. A dark wizard named Tom Riddle came to this family due to a prophecy he had heard part of. He killed Lily and James, then turning his wand on the young baby. However, the dark spell he used backfired and the man was blown to oblivion. The house was left in ruins, but among the wreckage the baby was safely protected in the arms of a bald man in a green jacket. His pants were black, and a spear was strapped onto the back of his jacket. He had a kindly, father-like face. His eyes were sapphire blue to the extent of them likely being able to glow in the dark.

"Well, Harry, it's good to finally meet you. I'm sorry I couldn't get here in time to help your parents. But like I promised them, I'll protect you with all my might." The baby smiled at him in response then fell asleep as the man left a single letter to Albus Dumbledore. As the man muttered a single word and disappeared, he didn't seem to notice the young, ghostly looking woman surrounded by small white lights smiling in his direction.

And so the story of a boy called by many names started…

* * *

"What do you think? I've had this story idea in my head for the longest time."

Harry: "So I'm going to be a Summoner?"

"Yeah."

Harry: "Cool. I get to call big monsters to blow my opponents away. I like."

"Yeah... See ya next chapter!"


	2. Enter Harry

Lightning Summoner

By James the Fox

"Okay... I have no idea what to say right now."

Naruto: "Yeah... Me either..."

"… Oh! I have a Youtube account now with a KH Video. But other than that, I have nothing."

Harry: "Copyrights are on the first Chapter! Back, lawyers, back to the court you came from!"

"On to the Fic!"

* * *

Book 1: Harry Potter and the Lightning Summoner

Chapter One: Enter Harry

* * *

10 Years Later…

* * *

Dumbledore was worried. He's been worried ever since what happened 10 years ago. Voldemort may have been defeated, but there had been no sign of Harry Potter, the one who defeated him. Dumbledore knew the child was alive from the letter Hagrid had found. The question, however, was whether the person who had left the letter was good or evil. And today, 5 days before the child's 11th birthday, another letter had arrived to one Sirius Black, the one who was once accused of betraying James and Lily Potter. (Evidence that proved otherwise was in the first letter) This 2nd letter had only 2 words on it. 

_"Expect us."_

Here he wondered about it while sitting at his usual seat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. It was about 7:00pm and a storm had been going strong since this morning. The other teachers were talking about what to expect of this letter.

"'Expect us.' This obviously means that Harry will be arriving here at Hogwarts soon!"

"Yes, but one must wonder what he'll be like."

"He'll probably be fine. A nice, normal boy."

"Not with that bit of his father in him. He'll be expecting a party celebrating his arrival." All the teachers turned to the Potions Master, Severus Snape.

"What makes you think that?"

"The boy will know of his heritage and status in the wizarding world. Of course he'll be just as big-headed as his father."

"You can't prove that until he arrives."

And so the teachers bantered on and on. What house would he be in, what class he'll be good at, how much he'll be like his mother or father, what the other students will think of him… all the while, Dumbledore only wondered if he was going to even show up.

Just when his hopes started to falter, the doors opened. There were two people walking into the Hall. The taller of the two wore a zipped up sapphire blue sleeveless coat with a large sword sheathed and buckled to his back. He was rather muscular, but not ridiculously muscular. A black pair of pants was visible under the coat with black boots. His hair was silver and went all the way down to his waist, at the same time partially hiding his cat-like orange eyes.

The boy next to him wore dark red robes with a dragon carefully designed on the back. Hanging around his neck was a chain necklace with an emerald shaped like a lightning symbol hanging on it. The gloves were red as well and had emeralds polished into a smooth circle on the back of the hands. The child's boots were brown traveling boots that were very worn. A green staff with a golden symbol on the top end of it with a lightning bolt hallow on it was in his right hand. A hood covered the person's face, but it was almost obvious that this was Harry.

"We're sorry for being late," The older man said almost emotionlessly. "Our original ride to Europe bailed, so we took the senic route."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked.

"This is my guardian, Ensiath," Harry spoke up. His voice told everyone that this was a young but mature being, not a person to be taken lightly. He removed his hood, revealing jet-black hair that was medium length and very unruly. His green eyes seemed to spark with power that rivaled Dumbledore. This was surely someone who would make even Voldemort quake in his boots. "And from your faces he was right in telling me that I would be easily recognized."

"So, have you gotten your school supplies?"

"No, not yet." Harry smiled a bit. "However, once I know what I will need, I can collect them."

"You seem to think that you can do anything you want, Mr. Potter." Harry turned towards Snape.

"Do you have a problem with that, sir?" Harry's voice was polite, but challenging.

"You are far too young to be walking about doing things alone. You might… disappear… again." Harry could tell that Snape was annoyed at his independence. He could also sense a question from the voice and a tingling in his head, like his mind was being looked at…

"Okay, two things. First, stop poking around in my mind, it's annoying and unethical. Two, if you want to know where I've been, I'll tell you."

'Finally,' Dumbledore thought. 'An explanation…'

"After what happened, I was brought away to a place specified by a pre-made arrangement by my parents…"

Sirius, who had been sitting in the DADA teacher's seat since Quirrel wasn't around currently, suddenly interrupted. "Why didn't they tell us?"

Ensiath looked towards Harry then back to the teachers, finally coming to a decision. He sat at a table and replied, "They had no time. They spoke with us the night before Voldemort arrived."

Harry continued. "Anyway, in accordance with this arrangement, I was sent to the hidden continent of Spira. And before you ask, I'll tell you. Spira is a continent hidden in exactly the same way my parent's house was protected. A place where Wizards and Muggles live together, each completely aware of the other's existence. It's a pretty good system. Anyway, I was sent there due to my mother's heritage."

"But Lily was a muggleborn! Not a drop of magic in her family!"

"That's where you're wrong. My mother had done a little bit of research into her family before she died. Really, there was someone way back in her bloodline that once saved the world from a force greater than Voldemort with her magic. This woman, Lady Yuna, was what many believed would be the last of her kind, the Summoners. With her last breath, however, she passed her power down, dormant, to her only child. One of descendants left Spira and raised a family right here in Britain. When my mother was born, Yuna's power partially awakened, and she became a witch." Everyone was silent in light of this new information about a person that they thought they had known completely. After a short time, Ensiath continued the story.

"About at the same time that Harry was born, the Fayth, beings who gave their lives to become creatures that could be used by a Summoner to protect Spira, awoke because they could sense the power of a Summoner in existence. A man named Renzof was sent to check it out. He found Lily and after a short talk, they came to an agreement. The Potters would leave for Spira in 3 days, just enough time for them to say their good-byes and prepare. If, somehow, they were discovered, Renzof was to do whatever it took to get Harry safely to Spira. Renzof cared for Harry for 6 years before he was turned over to me. All the while, he has learned to control the brand of magic that all Spirans can use."

Dumbledore thought for a moment before asking his next question. "How is your magic different than our magic?"

Harry chuckled a little bit. "Spira's magic doesn't require a wand, or an incantation. All it needs is willpower and one of these." Harry produced from his pocket a small board of stone that had a few glowing orbs imbedded in them. As soon as he pulled it out, it increased in size to be about as big as a game board. "This is called a Sphere Grid. It's a special tablet that is linked to a person's magic core. Everyone has one, but only the Spirans have been able to give it a physical form. It's also indestructible, so I don't have to worry about anything. Anyway, the grid shows every ability or spell I can learn. A glowing gem called a Sphere marks anything I have learned. I can also use Wild Spheres, Spheres that can be found all over Spira, to open Grid Gates, blockades in my magic core that keep me from learning techniques I'd otherwise be quite capable of using." The Sphere Grid shrank and Harry put it away.

"Anyway… if it's okay, I'd like to find a bed. We just hiked 20 miles through the forest and it's left us both really tired…" A little later, Harry was sleeping in one of the many guest rooms Hogwarts had, completely oblivious to the dumbstruck teachers who had just met the strangest 11 year old they'd ever know.

* * *

"Harry is pretty mature for his age because of a few things I'll explain later. Suffice it to say that being a Summoner isn't a cakewalk…" 

Yuna: "True. But it can be worth it in the end."

"… Only **you** could say such a thing about being a Summoner, little Miss Positive…"


	3. Diagon Alley

Lightning Summoner

By James the Fox

"I feel alone. Everyone but Naruto has went out for pizza and ramen."

Naruto: "RAMEN? They are getting ramen? WAIT FOR ME!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!" (Stares at readers) "You're all I have left. DON'T LEAVE ME!!!!"

(Readers shift uncomfortably. They take a look at the still-open door. Someone coughs.)

"... Don't move." (Presses button. The doors slam closed and lock. A sign appears that reads: "Don't open until fanfiction is over.")

* * *

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

* * *

Harry got up bright and early. He quietly left his room, walking down to the Great Hall. Ensiath was already waiting for him.

"You're pretty fast. How'd you find your way down here?"

"I spoke with the unsent. They directed me here."

"Hmph." The moment that Harry sat at the table, food appeared in front of him.

"Wow. Do the waiters just wait for you to sit while under some kind of invisibility spell, then place it there?"

"That's the magic of the castle… And a few House-Elves, I guess."

"House-Elves… Did you see them?"

"No, but I can sense their magic flowing through the place. They can appear and disappear anywhere in this castle's aura as they please." Harry finished his meal, then stood up.

"I should be training… I took way too much time getting down here." Harry bowed politely and rushed out to the grounds. Ensiath sighed. The boy was far too enthusiastic. Just like his predecessor…

"So, what is he training with?" Dumbledore walked up to Ensiath, almost out of nowhere.

"The art that has been passed down through his line for many generations."

"Summoning?"

"Yes, but he also must learn the other abilities a Summoner must use in their duties. Summoning, Sending, etiquette, the art of battle, and various Spiran magic and alchemy. You might want to have your staff come outside to eat so they can know what they'll be dealing with for the next seven years." With that remark, Ensiath laughed. It was a strange laugh that, like his voice, showed only the slightest emotion. The guardian stood and left. Dumbledore considered it for a moment then called a House-Elf. He quickly wrote a note then used a copying spell to duplicate it. He gave the Elf these messages and requested that he bring one up to each of the staff member's quarters. He then swiftly strode out the door.

* * *

Harry produced his staff from his bottomless pocket and spun it a few times. It had been a while since he actually used it, and he was probably rusty. He then focused on the magical energies within him self, and called upon his "trademark" spell, Thunder. He raised his staff, thrusting it quickly into the sky, al the while thinking of a thunderstorm. Almost as if in response, a single lightning bolt came from the otherwise clear sky.

"Yeah, I still got it… Okay, now for some target practice." He turned to Ensiath, who had just come out of the castle. "You got the targets?"

"Yes." Ensiath pulled out a strange machine that looked like a disc launcher. "It should work here, thanks to the spell work on it." He placed it on the ground, pressed a button, and stood back. The machine roared to life, and started spewing out strange floating discs. The discs stopped in midair and produced living illusions of various creatures. Large birds, bees, lizards, and wolfs appeared in a circle around Harry along with creatures made almost completely of different colored gooey substances, with organs like eyes and stomachs being the only thing that showed that the were living. They stalked around the Summoner, almost taunting him with their grins. Harry thrust his staff at a wolf and a fireball launched from it, almost hitting. All at once, the fight was on. Fiends struck from all sides, Harry dodging and blocking, sometimes getting enough room to cast Fire and Thunder to send the creatures to their fake demise. The creatures were such powerful illusions that they took physical form and could harm and be harmed, but when one finally was hit, it simply hit the ground and disappeared. He dodged a wolf's claw effortlessly, retaliating with a single strike at its neck. The wolf fell, only to be replaced with a blue jelly monster. The battle continued for a few more minutes, until the fiends started to overtake Harry. By this time, a majority of the teachers had arrived to watch the spectacle. The ones who didn't were Snape and the DADA teacher, who was curently traveling.

"Time to end this…" The Summoner smiled and spun the staff in a strange manner, finally thrusting the staff into the sky. From the staff's tip came a single magic circle, glowing in midair for only a short time. A cloud parted and out came a small, dragon-like creature that had a bird like shape to it. It's legs were bluish-purple talons that were connected to a red, scaly body. A tail the same color as its legs swung, striking a few of the fiends away from Harry. It turned around, landing and looking at Harry with caring yellow eyes. "Ready to fight, Valefor?" Valefor nodded and took flight again, Harry hanging on to a ring that was pierced into Valefor's right wing like an earring. With cat-like agility, Harry launched onto Valefor's back, hanging onto the braid of hair-like scales protruding from the back of Valefor's head. "Let's go!" The dragon dove down, roaring and sending several lightning spells down upon the enemy. When Valefor rose into the sky again, the teachers were astounded to find only a few fiends left. Dumbledore stared at Ensiath.

"He can actually control that dragon?"

"Control? Oh, no. Summoners can only call the Aeons forward. From there, the two must work together. Also, Valefor is not technically a dragon. She was a human before she chose to take on this form. She would take offense to being called a dragon, monster, or anything like that, by the way." Ensiath looked on to watch Valefor create a magic circle in front of her, which started to spin quickly as it charged energy into itself. Valefor lifted her head back, then forcefully pressed her beak into the circle. On the other side of the circle a large multitude of energy blasts launched at the ground, blasting the fiends to dust. Valefor landed and harry dismounted, stumbling a bit as he landed. Acting as in response, Valefor caught the back of Harry's coat, lifting him back into a standing position.

"I guess I still not used to flying around like that. We'll get the hang of it, eventually…"

Valefor crooned in response, and Harry turned around, looking at her incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean? This is only my fifth time summoning you, and only my second time actually riding you. I'm just an apprentice, what do you expect?"

Valefor gave what could be a teasing look and chirped a little bit, then flew away, disappearing behind a cloud.

"Yeah, well… takes one to know one!" Harry turned around and picked up the now fallen pieces of technology that had spawned the fiends. "So, now what?"

Ensiath looked up a bit. "I was thinking… maybe we should collect your school supplies." Harry stared.

"So soon? We just got here!"

"There's only a few days until term starts." Harry jumped at once.

"ONLY A FEW DAYS? Well, what are we waiting for? Sin's rebirth?" Harry dashed into the castle, looking frantic.

"… Well, that put him into motion." Ensiath calmly turned around and walked into the castle.

* * *

A few minutes later, Harry and Ensiath walked through the Floo to Diagon Alley. The place was filled with people, and Harry kept his hood up so his scar wouldn't be seen. He knew what it was, and knew that if anyone saw it, here or in Spira, they'd know who he was at once. Even the greatest White Mages of Spira weren't able to remove the scar, so he had to live with it. He walked into a clothing shop so he could be fitted with Hogwarts robes, along with a few other wizarding robes. After all the measurements where done, Harry stared at all the designs, amazed at how different the clothes were.

"Not a trenchcoat to be found…just robes, robes, and more robes…" Harry sighed.

"Hmph… You're not the only one who's annoyed by the limited wardrobe," Ensiath remarked.

"Well, at least I have all the clothes I brought with me from Spira…"

"All stored in the Dress Sphere your cousin gave you," Ensiath said, a small grin on his face being the only sign of him being amused. Harry knew where this was going.

"Too bad some of the clothes bundled with it were… stupid looking… Especially that Mascot outfit…" Harry sighed as he collected the now-finished clothes and walked towards the exit. Ensiath followed, obvious amusement in his eyes, although the rest of his face showed no sign of emotion.

"I thought you liked Moombas…"

"When I was 7."

"Yet you still keep that Moomba Doll in your pocket where you can hold it without anyone seeing." Ensiath noticed that that was a little too far even before Harry went dead silent. He knew why the Summoner kept that doll, and Ensiath could never blame him for it. Harry was silent until they walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop. Harry looked around, more interested in the magic in the air than in the wands behind the counter.

"I was wondering when you would arrive, Mr. Potter." Harry looked to see Octavius Ollivander, the owner of the shop. "I take it you have been well." Ollivander was a powerful wizard, one who had existed for thousands of years. Of course, he wasn't able to live that long…

"Yeah. How about you? Has your business been doing well?"

"Yes. How's your staff? Purifying Salt and Lightning Gem core and wood from Macalania, good for Dispel, Thunder, and Blizzard spells, as I recall."

"You'd be recalling correctly. I need to get an addition so that it can channel the Wizarding style of magic. Any suggestions?"

"I believe so… although I don't think it will work…" He turned around and searched through his stock. "… Here it is. A strange one, this is… Holly and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches. Nice and supple." Harry took the wand and felt a great amount of power flow through him.

"I guess this is the one."

"Indeed… Harry, it is interesting that it would be this wand in particular that would choose you."

"Why wold that be?"

"Because, the phoenix that gave a feather to this wand… gave a feather to only one other wand. That wand gave you that scar." Harry looked at the wand.

"I… see… You know, you're just as creepy as when I first met you." Ollivander laughed at that.

"Your ancestor, Ralpes Braska, told me that many times."

"Well, let's get this over with." Harry gave his new wand and his old staff to the old wizard. Ollivander waved his own wand over the staff and the wand, and they seemed to fuse. With a short glow, the wand disappeared, fusing completely with the staff. The staff looked no different, but Harry could tell that it had new magical power. He picked up, surprised to see what looked like phoenix feathers falling from the tip of the staff, fading from existence before they touched the ground. "Well, that's interesting."

"Use that staff well. It is the first of its kind."

"Any new properties I should know about?"

"It may be useful with holy elemental magic."

"I see… Here's the pay." Harry pulled out a few gold coins and put them on the counter. He turned around and left. As the shop door closed, Ollivander turned back to his work, small balls of light following him.

* * *

"Well, another chapter. Just a note: Moombas, for anyone interested, come from FF8 and appear in FF10 as dolls. In Lightning Summoner, these creatures are the Spiran counterpart to the real world's popular cartoon characters. If you want a picture, Google image search it. It should be one of the first pictures. As for why Harry still has a Moomba Doll, that will come later."

Harry: "So… I just noticed something… What was with the floating lady in chapter one? Who was she?"

"… I can't tell you that. But I will tell you that she will make several appearances and have a major role in the story."


	4. The Hogwarts Express

Lightning Summoner

By James the Fox

_"Rammu, naytanc! Muug, E ys Cbaygehk eh Al Bhed! Yfacusa!"_

Rikku: _"Vehymmo, dra haqd Lrybdan! E lyhhud fyed du caa Harry gelg pidd! E's yldiymmo gehty cinbnecat dryd oui lyh cbayg Al Bhed!"_

"Al Bhed femm pa eh edymelc, icd cu oui ghuf vun vidina lrybdanc. Harry femm ica ed uvdah frah cbaygehk du rescamv un du yho udran Al Bhed Ra femm ymcu ica ed frah ra fyhdc du gaab y calnad. Naytehk Al Bhed femm megamo bnutila cbuemanc."

Knuckles: "What're they saying?"

Harry: "... They're saying,_ 'Rammu, naytanc! Muug, E Cbay-'"_

Knuckles: "I know that!, What does it mean?"

Harry: "It means, 'Knuckles sucks! The Al Bhed are much cooler than him, and they have thier own language! Harry will be using the language because he's so awsome. It will always be in Italics in the story, and may contain spoilers for the story of FFX and Lightning Summoner!"

Knuckles: "WHAT!? Oh, those two are so dead!"

"_Fryd! E tet hud cyo yhodrehk uv dra cund! Harry, oui meyn!"_

Knuckles: "Insult me, will ya? I'm gonna pulverize you!"

Rikku: _"Knuckles, hu! Fa teth'd cyo yhodrehk pyt ypuid oui! Harry ec dnelgehk oui, dnoehk du kad pylg yd James vun dra cdivv ra ryc cad ib vun Harry!"_

Harry: "Ohh, Knuckles, Rikku said even more horrible things about you! You won't let her get away with that, will you?"

_"Ir, haqd lrybdan, pakeh!"

* * *

_

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

* * *

"Why are we here, Ensiath?"

"It's the first of September, and the students of Hogwarts are to get on a train at King's Cross to go there."

"I know, but why are WE here?"

"You're a student, Harry."

"Yeah, but weren't we were already at Hogwarts?" Ensiath sighed at his ward. As mature the boy was, (being considered of age in Spira and therefore here in the Wizarding World as well) he just wasn't patient. If there was a quicker, more effective way of getting somewhere, he was all for it.

"You see, Harry, starting next year, we will be taking this route to school, and we want to become as familiar as we can with it as possible. So we're going to take this route THIS year. And besides, it gives you a chance to make friends. Understand?"

"… I guess… But-"

"No more buts, please. I'm trying to find Platform 9¾."

"I was going to say, 'But did Dumbledore tell you where to look for this Platform?' I'm guessing not. Please, contradict me."

"…"

"He didn't? How does he expect us to find Platform 9¾ if we don't even know where to LOOK?"

"It's probably between Platforms 9 and 10." Harry chuckled at his teacher's joke.

"… Yeah… Well, I guess we'll just have to see if there are any witches or wizards near there, and see how they get in." The two were wearing simple clothes that would be commonplace in Spira or in the "Muggle" world. They walked about, listening for anything Wizard-like or magical. Finally, Harry caught something.

"…I can't believe that it's time for you to go to Hogwarts already… oh, time has flown on by…" Harry turned quickly to face the sound, noticing a rather large family of redheads. Ensiath and Harry strolled up to them, deciding to ask the family directly.

"Hey, do you know how to get to Platform 9¾?" The eldest redhead, likely the mother, smiled.

"Oh, is this your first time coming to Hogwarts, too? Our little boy, Ron," She gestured to the youngest of the boys, who was currently being playfully picked on by his older twin brothers, " is also having his first year too. The entry is quite simple. Just go through that pillar there." As she spoke, her oldest child walked through and disappeared. "Why don't you try?"

"…" Ensiath was slightly perturbed by the thought of a hidden passageway in a solid wall. This kind of thing practically never happened in the logical world (even in Spira), after all. Harry, however, had no such fears. After thanking the woman, he walked up to and through the wall. Shaking his head slightly at his student's hastiness, Ensiath followed, finding himself and Harry standing before a large red train. Everywhere they looked fledgling wizards and witches said goodbye to their families for a year, or getting aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"… _Rumo lnyb, drana ec y mud uv dras,"_ Harry muttered.

"Well, let's get aboard, shall we?" Ensiath suggested, ignoring the language Harry had used. Harry nodded, ready to go.

* * *

They eventually found an empty room on the train, and chose to stay there. Harry called upon his Dress Sphere and was in his school robes in seconds. The two sat and waited for the train to start moving, enjoying the silence. It wasn't long before they were accompanied, though. The young boy from before opened the door, glad to have found a place with some room.

"Hey, could I sit here?"

"Certainly." The redhead thanked Harry and sat opposite him. A short silence followed, and was broken by Harry. "Hey, what's your name, kid?"

"Ron. Ronald Weasley. What's your name?" Harry sat in silence, contemplating giving a false name to buy some time without fans, but finally answered.

"I'm Harry Potter, and this is my Guardian, Ensiath. Good to meet you." Ensiath gave a nod of his head to acknowledge the conversation. Ron's eyes bulged slightly.

"Harry Potter? You mean THE Harry Potter? The one who destroyed You-Know-Who as a baby?"

"One, yes, and please don't make too big a deal out of it. I've had enough of people overreacting about me to last me a lifetime. Two, you really should just call him by his name. I mean, come on! Sin was five hundred times as destructive as Voldemort (Ron flinched at the word) and around over nine hundred years longer than he was, and you don't see all of Spira refusing to say its name!" Harry grumbled, getting more and more annoyed at the wizarding community's insistence that Voldemort's name be practically taboo. Sure, Spira had its stupid points, but good grief!

"… Uh…" Ron seemed to be contemplating asking something.

"Yes?"

"… What's Sin and Spira?" Harry smacked his forehead.

_"…Eteud. Uv luinca ra fuimth'd ghuf uv Sin. Ra ryc hajan paah du Spira."_ Harry sighed. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"… Nothing of importance. Look; ask me later if you're interested. I could spend a long time just trying to get my thoughts straight when telling you about Spira in general, let alone Sin. Suffice it to say that Spira is a continent and Sin was like Spira's Voldemort (flinch), only much, much worse."

"Uh, sure… By the way, what's Ensiath doing with you? I mean, no disrespect, but he's not a student, right?"

"True, but he's my teacher, so he comes with me almost everywhere I go." The two talked for a while into the trip. Partway through, Ron's older brothers, Fred or George ('or was it George and Fred?' Harry asked himself many times during the encounter.), came by, and asked if Harry would like to sign a toilet seat they were planning to send off to their little sister, Ginny. Harry muttered that he'd think about it, even though he didn't particularly like signing stuff. After that, almost nothing else interesting happened until about halfway through the trip. A first year boy with a slightly chubby face came in, looking desperate. He was followed by another first year, a girl with bushy brown hair.

"He-hey, have you seen my toad, Trevor?" Harry looked at the boy, smiling.

"No, but I happen to be able to help. Do you happen to have anything that he touched?" The boy revealed a small part of his robes that had some frog slime on it. Yep, there was.

"OK, I can use that. **Scan!**" Suddenly the green in Harry's eyes spread, passing his iris. At the same time, Harry's vision took the same green tint and seemed to lock on to the slime. Information sprung up at once, describing basic genetic data about the toad, including any strategies it might use in a confrontation.

"Gotcha!" Harry quickly looked about, using Scan to find the toad hopping about near the end of the train. "You'll find him that way. He's in a corner, but might be hard to see because it's in hidden in the shadows. Be careful, he may try to slip through your grasp. Why don't you come back when you find him?"

"Thanks." The duo left, coming back a little later with Trevor in hand.

"Good to see you found him. I never did get your names, by the way."

"Oh, s-sorry!" The boy laughed with embarrassment. "I'm Neville Longbottom, and this is Hermione Granger."

"Good to meet you! This is Ensiath and Ron Weasley. I'm Harry Potter." Once again, he was bombarded by the same questions about himself, Spira, and Sin. Harry once again explained the basics of Spira and Sin and invited them to ask later, when he could get organized about how he could tell them about it. Out of all of them, Harry noticed that Hermione seemed the most enthusiastic about learning new information. So the trio had become a posse and they spoke about what they might see and learn at Hogwarts. Eventually, a trolley cart came by, and Harry used 20 Gil (Which translated into about 40 Galleons) to get some of everything on the cart. However, their frolicking could not last forever. Soon after the cart left, the door opened, and a pale boy with blond hair stepped in with two muscular, idiotic-looking people.

"I heard that Harry Potter was in here." He looked at each of the children, finally reaching Harry. " I'm Draco Malfoy. These are Crabbe and Goyle"

"A pleasure, Draco."

"Likewise… Although I'm sorry to say, I can't say the same about your friends. I'm certain you could do better… I could help with that."

"I believe I have good friends as is, Draco… But you're welcome to join with us if you want," Harry said with a friendly tone as he offered the boy a Pumpkin Pastry. Draco, however, refused, giving the group a look of disgust, and left, his 'friends' following him. Harry looked at the now closed door for a few seconds. "… He's kinda rude… I mean, I was being polite and he just turns and leaves without a 'thanks, but no thanks.' Ah well. More candy for us, eh?" Harry laughed at that, and dug into his food. Eventually, the train arrived at Hogwarts…

* * *

"Rude little punk…"

Harry: "Did you expect anything else?"

Draco: "I resent that!"

Harry: "YOU!"

Draco: "CRAP!"

_"E's kuehk du ryja du cekh uvv cu oui ymm tuh'd kad dnyisydewat. Drec gehty drehk caasc du pa rybbahehk suna yht suna…"_

Knuckles: "YOU!"

_"Caa? E ys cekhehk uvv..."_


	5. The Sorting Hat

Lightning Summoner

By James The Fox

"I've got a new computer, so I may be a while, sending my fanfiction documents to the new computer..."

Harry: "Yeah... plus there's that stupid laziness that keeps screwing with you..."

"Shut it."

Harry: "Just calling it like I see it."

"Feh... Chapter start!"

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

* * *

Harry stepped out of the Hogwarts express, followed by his new friends and his guardian. All about him were students from all the different years. The older students were greeting each other and talking about any hopeful staff changes, most of all whether the infamous Professor Snape was still among the teachers. Meanwhile, the new students, especially the "muggle-borns," were staring in awe at the castle that loomed in the distance. 

Harry simply yawned. He had seen much in his short life, and compared to the crystal forests of Macalania and wonderous depths of the Farplane, a centuries-old castle didn't seem very impressive.

"Firs' years over here!" Hagrid, the half-giant gamekeeper, called out. Harry strolled over to the towering man.

"Hello, Hagrid." Out of just about everyone he had met in the "magical world", Harry found that he enjoyed the company of Hagrid the most. They both had a knack with animals, as well as a liking for Dragons. Harry had spoken a while of the island to the south-east of Spira's main contenient, where a type of dragon called the Wyvern lived. After describing the way that the dragons allowed others to ride them, and even bonded with people who were worthy, all under the ancient orders of the Dragon-King, Bahamaut (now a Fayth), Hagrid had been convinced that he wanted to visit this island over the upcoming holiday. Meanwhile, Hagrid had told harry about his pet Cerberus, Fluffy, even going as far as to show him to Harry. It was... an interesting experience.

Overall, Harry felt that Hagrid was a good person, if a little foolish at times.

"So, Harry, made any new friends?" Hagrid asked.

"A few." Harry replied, pointing his thumb behind him to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. The latter was struggling to keep a hold on his frog while Ron and Hermione argued about something.

"Hmph," Ensiath remarked. Hagrid gave a hearty laugh. He guided the students (Ensiath got into a carriage and rode to school) to the boats. As soon as everyone got in, the boats were off. Harry snoozed, Ron and Hermione argued, and Neville tried desprately to not lose his frog. Suddenly, a squid tentacle burst from the water, giving everyone but Harry, who was calmly ignoring the disruption, a jolt. The tentacle swung in a motion similar to waving, then sank back into the depths. The rest of the trip was uneventful, and the first years stepped onto dry land at the entrance to Hogwarts.

As Harry stepped into the Entrance Hall, he noticed Professor Minerva McGonagall. Coughing to gather the students' attention, she greeted the children. As she told her charges about the four houses and of the Sorting, Harry sighed, feigning interest very convincinly. He had read about what his teacher was talking about before he even arrived in Britain, and didn't need this discussion. After she left momentarily, the students started babbling about what the test might be. Rumours of trolls, obstacle courses, and charms reached his ears. Eventually, the doors opened, and the First Years stepped into the Great Hall. Standing opposite them, a ratty old hat upon a stool suddenly moved and began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty..."

_"E lyh'd pameaja drao teth'd keja ed y kuut cehkehk juela..." _Harry muttered under his breath. _'Ugh... if there was any test, it would have to be how well the first years endured this singing...'_

"... Cause I'm a thinking cap!" As the cap finished its song, everyone clapped, save for Harry, who kept as inconspicuous as possible.

_"Tuh'd drao naymewa dryd lmybbehk ec uhmo kuehk du ahluinyka ed?" _Harry silently asked himself. One by one, students were called up to the Hat, which then sorted them into thier house.

_"Syopa drao mad ed cehk ajano oayn yc byosahd vun edc canjelac..."_ Harry mused to himself as Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. Soon after, Neville found himself in the same house, and Draco became a Slytherin (The Hat didn't seem to want to be put on his head, as it had started struggling as soon as McGonagall lifted towards the blond snob, and even went as far as to sort him right into Slytherin before it landed on his head...)

"Potter, Harry!" Mcgonagall called, and Harry sighed as he walked up to the hat, ignoring the stares his name earned him. Sitting with a neutral expression on his face, Harry permitted the Hat to be placed upon his head. All at once he heard the Hat in his mind.

"I'll have you know that everyone tells me I have a wonderful singing voice!" The Hat mentally exclaimed.

_'Yeah... Right. Well, are you gonna sort me or what?'_

"... Fine... hmmm... It seems that you'd do well in almost any house... Courage to face death in the face, a thirst for knowledge, loyalty to your friends and to Spira, and ambition to boot... However... I would say that you'd do well in Slytherin..."

_'Yeah, except that I'd rather not have to deal with the whole "blood superiority" thing I've noticed the other slytherins have. And don't get me started on how rude they can be... Plus, I'd really like to be with as many of my friends as possible.'_

"You speak of the Malfoy boy? Well, if you're so opposed to him... It better be... GRYFFINDOR!" Harry got off the stool, handing the hat to Mcgonagall before sitting at the now-cheering Gryffindor Table. Ron eventually got placed in Gryffindor as well. After everyone was sorted, Dumbledore stood from his seat.

"Now, before we have our feast, I'd like to make a few announcements. As always, I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name implies, forbidden." He looked toward Ron's twin brothers, Fred and George, who smiled back. "Argus Filch, our caretaker, has added to his list of banned items. You can find the updated list hanging on the door to his office. In addition, I would like to warn you that the Third Floor corridor is forbidden to those who do not wish to die a painful death..."

"_Cuihtc y ped mega dra_ Omega Ruins..." Harry mused under his breath.

"...Now, let the feast begin."

* * *

After the Feast, Harry walked up the castle stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room with the rest of the first years, thinking about his experience at the school so far. _'Eh, I think I can stand being here until summer...' _

Suddenly, one of the steps on the stairs dissapeared, and he tripped. As he got up, Peeves, the school poltergeist, swooped down, grabbed his nose, and screched, "Got your honk!"

* * *

"Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I couldn't think of much else to add..." 

Yuna: "You did well. This was a short scene in the book..."

Harry: "Plus you were lazy..."

Yuna: (Glares at Harry.) "...You couldn't find the book to see if there were any scenes you wanted or needed to add..."

Harry: "Plus you were lazy..."

Yuna: (Glares at Harry more.) "...And _I _personally enjoyed it."

Harry: "But still, you _were_ lazy."

Yuna: "Excuse me, I'm _trying_ to give James a confidence boost!"

Harry: "And I was trying to break down his confidence a few pegs."

Yuna: "Why you-"

"Uh, I think we're gonna have to cut to a break... See you next- what the?!" (a portal of ultimate power bursts forward. A figure steps out of the portal.)

Future James the Fox: "Stop right there."

"What the..."

"I come from a few hours in the future. I am here to-"

Harry: "Kill your past self, thus commiting sucicide?"

Yuna: "Stop a tragedy from occuring?"

"Warn me about a plot to kill me and everyone I love?"

Shadow: "No, please don't tell me he found out about that..."

Future JtF: "No, no, and no, but Shadow is planning something like that... I came here on public service. Some reveiwers are asking about the alternate language Harry is using. It is none other than the Al Bhed language, found in FFX. If you google 'Al Bhed Translator,' you'll surely find a good model. I personally use the one at FF Hybrid. Thank you. Now, see you next time."


	6. Ice, Cats, and Al Bhed Potions

Lightning Summoner

By James The Fox

"I'm back with a special update schedule!"

Shadow: "Shcedule."

"Schedule!"

Shadow: "... You... schedule..." (Bursts out laughing)

"Really! I've come up with kind of pattern for how I'll go about Updating! You see... Apparently, lot's of people are reading XIII Ninja, plus the ideas for that one seem to come ot me more often, so that will get updated more often. Then, after I wirte a chapter of that, I update on the story I haven't updated on in the longest amount of time. For example, right now, other than my completed fic GoW and the special side story CotF, Lightning Summoner is at the bottom of my list when it comes to most recently updated. Therefore, Since I just posted XIII Ninja, I'll do Lightning Summoner! Then comes XIII Ninja, then Oh No, Not Another One, then XIII Ninja, then Gathering of Worlds 2! Pretty smart, huh?"

Shadow: "... That actually... kinda makes sense... in a twisted way."

"Did you expect anything else from me?"

Shadow: "Point taken."

"On to the Fic!"

* * *

NOTE: _"Blah Blah Blah Blaahh..."_ Singing 

NOTE 2: 7th book spoilers! ALERT, ALERT!

* * *

Chapter 5: Ice, Cats, and Al Bhed Potions

* * *

By the following Wednesday, Harry had most of the school's layout memorized. He got out of bed that morning, a yawn escaping his lips as he lifted a small green orb laying on the trunk next to his bed. As he clutched the gem in his palms he spun slowly, concentrating on the sphere and what he wanted it to do. It shone a dim emerald light which swirled around him and his nightclothes, which transformed. When the light faded, Harry wore his usual dark red robes, gloves, and boots. He pulled his staff out of his magically-enlarged pockets, casting a Haste spell to get him out of the common room as fast as he could. He ran to the main area of stairways, jumping over the railing with a small scream of delight as he fell 2 floors down (flipping 4 times for every floor at a magically induced high speed) before landing on the railings of one of the stairs, which he slid down another 3 floors before jumping the rest of the way. 

"Wahoo!"

He landed on his feet, grinning like a maniac as he ran into the Entrance Hall, his still-hasted legs carrying him to the Gryffindor Table. He checked his watch.

"45 seconds... it took me 45 seconds with a Haste Spell... not bad."

"And you still had time to fool around a bit." Ensiath was suddenly sitting next to the red-clothed boy. Harry grinned, a look of mirth in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm a kid! I'm not gonna just throw that away. I mean, look what happened to you!"

Ensiath let a small chuckle out, but quickly stifled it. "Hmph."

Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling. "Besides... Every day is precious. You should always make the most of your life because... You never can know just how much you've got left. Right?" Ensiath sighed at his smiling, yet pensieve student.

"... Yes, Summoner Harry."

"So, what will we be working on today?" Harry said, buttering some toast and taking a small bite of it.

"You're going to work on your bond with Valefor. It wouldn't do for you to need her but not be able to use her well, or even call her." Ensiath said, walking out of the Hall, to the grounds.

"Omh, cohm om, Emmiamth!" Harry complained, toast still in his mouth as he followed his teacher. "I can summon just fine!"

"Oh, really?" He said as they stepped out the front door. "Let's see you do it right now, then!" Red-faced with indigniation, Harry spun the staff and thrusted it into the air, only for nothing to happen.

"Huh?"

"You were letting your emotions cloud your mind, Harry. Focus only on summoning."

"Grrr..." Harry growled, going through the motions again. Once again, nothing. "Okay, this time I've got it..." 'Spin...'

"SSSSSK**KKKRRAAAAAAAAA**!" Ensiath screeched from right behind Harry, causing said Summoner to jump 7 feet into the air, landing on his head as his gaurdian watched with a small sign of amusement on his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Harry roared, smacking Ensiath over the head with his staff.

"You have- ow.- to learn- ow.- to focus- ow.- on summoning- ow.- even when the- ow.- most unexpected- ow.- situations occur- ow.- or you'll never get better. Oh, by the way... ow."

"Unexpected situations, huh..." Harry went through the motions again, and this time the dawn-orange sky parted and Valefor came to the ground. "Hey, Valefor..." Harry whispered into the Aeon's 'ear,' and when it nodded, Harry mounted it and the two flew off to the sky.

"Good to see that he finally gets it... Hm?" He watched as Valefor turned around, heading right back to where Ensiath was, Valefor's mouth wide open and charging energy... "Oh no he isn't. I know he isn't. Not THIS early in the morning. I haven't even had my tea yet..."

"ATTACK!" Valefor fired a beam of concentrated energy at Ensiath, who jumped over it, clashing with Harry, who was still riding Valefor.

"What is this?" He growled.

"Hey, don't complain. You brought it upon yourself. Besides..." He won the power stuggle, knocking Ensiath back. "This is training for the both of us! Can't let my guardian get rusty! Water!" Harry fired a stream of water at the blue-clad warrior, who unsheathed the sword on his back just in time to use it as a shield for the spell.

"Well then... I guess I can't be holding back, then, boy!" He thrust his hand into the air, sending down a bolt of lighting on the Water spell, which Harry quickly dispelled to avoid being zapped. Harry jumped off of Valefor, clashing with his teacher and sending them towards the castle. They both landed on the the castle wall, moving aross the wall while attacking each other, neither giving the other a chance to land a decisive blow (Made harder for Ensiath by Valefor, who sent various spells at him). Harry grinned as they clashed again.

"Give up?" Harry asked as he knocked Ensiath back, lunging at the off-balance warrior who sported some light bruising on his cheek and right arm. His coat had a burn mark above the stomach where a spell had hit its mark.

"No. You?" Harry's clothes had some cuts in them, revealing the shallowly-sliced skin underneath. He, too, had some spell damage throughout his body, although by Spiran standards, it wasn't much.

"Nope."

"You might want to spend some time with the other students. You know, get to know them."

"Well, I think we might of woke a few of them up."

"What makes you say that?"

"One, we haven't exactly been quiet..."

"And two?"

"Well... There's a small crowd watching us near the entrance. Didn't you notice?" Indeed, there was a group of students and a few teachers watching (The teachers including Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Quirrel.)

"I see... Well, I guess we better give them a good show, then." Ensiath muttered. Harry smiled.

"Right." He jumped from the wall, landing on Valefor's back. Harry launched a fire spell at Ensiath, who blocked with his sword. After a few minutes, Ensiath decided something.

"You know... There is one spell we haven't used to try and hit each other yet..."

"No." Harry said as he threw another Fire spell at his teacher, a small hint of desperation in his voice. He knew waht his teacher was insinuating, and he refused to cast _that _spell.

"I know it hurts, but you have to get over it sometime." Ensiath blocked the spell easily.

"NO." Harry shook his head and sent a thunder spell at him.

"..." Ensiath's brows furrowed as he dodged. "... Fine. If you won't cast it..."

"NO!" Harry looked absolutely panicked, throwing a horde of Fire, Thunder, and Water spells at his teacher. He finally had enough, jumping to the wall and charging his opponent, intent on ending this battle immediatly.

"Forgive me... Blizzard!" Ensiath fired the spell at his student. Harry stared at the attck, not even able to dodge. The spell hit him in the lower body, and his eyes widened.

_'Cold... So... Cold... COLD...'_ Harry panicked, jabbing at the ice that encased his lower body with his staff. "No!" NO, NO, NO!" He smashed at the ice again, using the head of the staff like a hammer. Suddenly, a large sword came to his face. Harry stared at the man before him, his eyes wide, the facade of a mature young man replaced by the frightened look of a child facing a make-believe monster.

"Do you yield?"

"... Y-y-yes..." Harry practically whispered. "I-I-I y-y-yield." Ensiath frowned, as if he had been hoping for another answer. He swung the sword, shattering the ice with the blunt side of it. Harry's feet lost thier grip on the wall, and he fell to the ground, only to be caught by Ensiath.

"... Harry... You need to get over this... You know that you'll have to accept it sooner or later."

"I... I know that... but... out of everything I know I'll have to do... I just... can't do that." Harry said, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't stand it... It look, _the feel_... _Ed nasehtc sa uv Macalania._"

"... I know..." He carried his student inside and to the Hospital Wing. It was strange, that in so many ways he had outgrown almost all of his old habits and fears, but this... this one thng was one of the few things he just couldn't get past.

* * *

"What in the world did you **do** to him?" Madam Pomfrey asked for the fifteenth time since Harry arrived. "Those wounds look like they had some kind of strange magic in them... I guess I'll have to do this the Muggle way." She said as she got a small pack of ice. As she came back, Ensiath blocked the way. 

"I wouldn't bring that ice near him..."

"Why? There's some swelling on his legs and arms."

"He has a... a bad reaction to ice. Has to do with something that happened to him as a kid."

"What? What could make a boy so afraid of ice that he wouldn't even use some to help him?"

"It's a long story, but... He was frozen alive. 6 different blizzard spells from 6 different fiends, three inches of ice encasing his entire body, one half hour. And several other things besides. He's scared to the point of near-insanity by the stuff now, no matter how hard we try to help him get over it. Trying to cool the wounds with actual ice would only make it worse."

"... I... see," She said, putting the ice away. "I guess I'll have to try something else. He'll be missing his first classes of Defense against the Dark Arts and Herbology, though."

"I'm certian he'll work hard to catch up." He looked to his student, who seemed wrapped in his memories...

* * *

A few hours later, a still-pensive Harry walked into the Transfiguration Classroom, wearing his Hogwarts robes. He took a seat, pretending not to notice the stares he was getting. The cat on the teacher's desk looked at him a moment, seeming to ponder something, and jumped to the floor and walking to Harry's desk, then jumping onto said desk. Harry looked at it, smiling slightly and absently stroking the feline's head. 

"... Never could figure why animals seem attracted to me..." He muttered absentmindedly. After a few minutes, Ron ran into the room, panting slightly.

"Huh... huh... Well, I made it here before the teacher... maybe if I take a seat, I can make it look like I got here on time..." He muttered, sitting next to Harry. The cat seemed to smirk (if that was even possible) and jumped off the table, transforming into the elderly woman who they had seen in the Entrance Hall.

"What was that, Mr. Weasley?" Minerva Mcgonagall asked sternly. Ron had turned pale while Harry simply stared, eyes bugging out slightly.

"Wha... Where...Wait... if... then... you... what in the name of the Fayth?" Harry stumbled through his words, shocked that he hadn't noticed something strange about the cat.

"10 points and detention for being tardy, Mr. Weasley, and another 20 along with another detention for planning to lie to me."

"W-W-WHAAAA?" Ron asked, a striken look on his face. Harry sighed, shaking off his shock.

"You do realize that it usually isn't right to lie, Ron, right? Especially to the people who take time out of their lives to teach you." He asked quietly, nodding as Mcgonagall explained the basics of Transfiguration. Ron nodded sadly, listening to the teacher as she gave them each a matchstick. Harry took his, lifting his staff. It was awkward, adapting the movements of the wand to staff form, but it wouldn't be much of a problem once he managed to integrate Wizarding magic into the rest of his own magic, allowing him to cast without moving the staff in any complex movements. After a few tries, Harry was able to turn a match into a needle, and he spent the rest of his time reading more about Transfigurations.

"You know, Harry, you don't have to read ahead," Ron said as he tried (and failed) again, causing no reaction from the stick.

"Yes, but I also don't have to sit around and do nothing." Harry replied rather irritibly. 'Besides... better to be doing something productive than think about Macalania...'

* * *

Harry's mood only worsened as he entered the dungeons to take his first Potions class the following Friday. The Slytherins were currently jeering at him, laughing at the quickly spread news of his spar with Ensiath, joking about his stupidity for just standing there, letting the spell hit. However, the talking ceased as the door to the classroom opened... 

Professor Severus Snape was just coming back from the Hospital Wing after taking his customary preventative headache-reducing potion for his first class with the first year students. As he walked down to the dungeons, he thought of one Harry Potter. The boy was going to be in this class.

Maybe he should have brought another headache potion.

Harry Potter was... strange for his age. He spoke like a adult at times, but, from wht the portraits could tell him, he still had his father's capacity of enjoying life, but also his mother's good sense, but also was slightly insane ("He jumped from the seventh floor to the first floor, and he enjoyed the trip!" one portrait told him.)... There were just so many contradictions in the boy's nature...

And then there were those INFERNAL eyes.

Why? Why, when he took everything else from his damn father, did he inherit Lily's eyes? Was it a defense mechanisim to keep the Potions Master from completely hating the boy? Was it some kind of devine reminder that Harry was Lily's son, not just James'? Just thinking about that, Snape looked up and glared at whatever asshole of a god decided to give the boy _her_ eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fourth wall, a certain Muggle Children's Book Author was laughing her arse off at Snape's infuriation. She barely acknowledged the glare being sent her way, and continued to go about her daily business. Elsewhere, a certain Muggle Fanfiction Author was laughing even harder about Snape's current predicament. After he regained his composure, he continued writing.

* * *

Snape stepped into his classroom, seeing yet another side of the Potter boy. He was caught up in his thoughts. Snape passed him, and the boy looked up, obviously shaken out of his thoughts by the start of class. Snape began his roll call, and stopped at the summoner's name. 

"Ah, yes... Harry Potter. Our new... _celebrity_." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I guess..." Snape barely heard the child's muttered response as he finished his roll call.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." As expected, he had no need to speak in more than a whisper. He had them right where he wanted them- sitting, quiet, and with thier attention on every single word he spoke. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, I doubt many of you will even consider this as magic. Of course... I don't expect even one of you wil understand the beauty of what I can teach you... But, I can promise you... You will bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually waste my efforts on, that is." He looked about, gauging the students' reactions.

If he were to drop a feather, he was certain he'd be able to hear it.

The Weasley boy raised an eyebrow.

The Granger Mu-

_"I'm sorry!"_

_"I don't want to hear it!"_

-girl looked eager to impress.

Longbottom didn't even seem willing to breathe.

Malfoy had a smirk on his face.

The Potter boy... He seemed slightly pleased. Snape decided to see how long the boy's plesant smile would last under his eye.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel into a infusion of wormwood?" Harry's smile didn't fade as he answered.

"If you combined them correctly, you would get a sleeping potion... Draught of Living Death, I believe wizards call it, and if said potion is combined with the feather of a Spiran Cockatrice and then applied to a sharpened bezoar, preferably a needle, it creates a very different antidote that restores those who have be turned to stone." Snape twitched an eyebrow at the boy, entering the Summoner's mind with Legimency. Potter twitched in response, and Snape found himself right outside of Harry's mind. The boy's smile had faded for a moment, but was back in full force in the blink of an eye.

"So, it seems you've read ahead a bit... Where would I find a bezoar?"

"Goat's stomach. It can save people from most poisons. Spirans use it as a key ingrediant in their cure-all remedies, though I'm partial to the Al Bhed's usage of it to create a potion that, while not able to heal all ailments like a cure-all, heals wounds." Another probe of Legimency left Snape no closer to seeing how that boy did it, although Harry had flinched back again and his smile had vanished, replaced by a neutral look.

"What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" The Potions Master asked, seething. There they were! Those same eyes! The same!

"I believe they're the same thing, although I think there was another name for it... what was it... AGH!" Harry recoiled from yet another probe. Harry's look of neutrality had broken, replaced by anger. The same look of anger...

_"I didn't mean it, it just-"_

_"Slipped out? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus, why should I be any different?"_

"Remember that conversation we had on poking around other people's minds, Professor?" The boy had cleared the two tables that were between The Potions Master and himself in a heartbeat, his voice dangerously low. His staff was out, and the cold dungeon seemed to superheat. "Try it again, Professor, and I will personally make you wish that it was Sin, destroyer of lives for 1000 years, or, if you think he's so dangerous, Voldemort, that was after your head!" The heat wave flared for a second and was gone. Everyone stared at the two of them, wondering what was going to happen next and if someone should go get a member of the staff. Snape looked, to be blunt, like he had seen a ghost and then been rammed by a Hungarian Horntail.

Potter, meanwhile, seemed to have come right back to his senses, and jumped back a little, bowing slightly, apologizing profusely for the outburst.

"Sorry, I've... I've just had a rough time recently, and you kinda pushed me to my limits... Oh, but that isn't a good excuse for what I said! That was the complete opposite of how a Summoner should behave! Sorry sorry sorry!"

"Mr. Potter." Snape said, a unrecognizable tone in his voice.

"Yes?"

"... Detention with me every night for the next week and 15 points from Gryffindor. I expect to see you in this room tonight... Class dismissed." He said, walking to the door.

"W-w-wait, we haven't even gotten to our first assignment!" Granger said, shocked.

"Class. Dismissed," Snape replied in a voice that lowered the classroom's temperature to subzero and demanded no argument. He walked out, deciding to head to the Hospital Wing and then to Dumbledore.

The headache potion was wearing off.

* * *

"I swear he used a memory potion to make himself look smart! That brat of a Potter! Just as arrogant as his father!" Snape seethed. 

"How can you be certain?" Dumbledore asked, quirking an eybrow as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"The boy was able to answer every one of my questions right on the spot. No child can memorize like that! Not in the short time he's been here!"

"Ah... But I remember a boy that could," Dumbledore remarked. "And besides... He's been living in a place that is inhabited by wizards, so it is plausible that he would be able to learn some of our magic, especially the kind that doesn't require a wand."

"..."

"... Severus, I have a assgnment for you."

"???"

"During your detention with Mr. Potter, I would like you to get to know him a little. Possibly figure out where he learned what he did about potions. Maybe you'll be able to flesh out the side of him that you've been unfortunate enough to not see as of yet. Most teachers I've set to this task already find him to be quite the kind and talented young boy. He doesn't ever seem to go asking for trouble, though, as several portraits have told me thus far, he can be a tad bit reckless..."

"You expect me to befriend him? Me, befriend James Potter's son?"

"No. I expect you to understand him, Lily Evans Potter's legacy and a boy with the hopes of an entire contenient and, possibly, the Wizarding World on his shoulders, to protect him for her. That's what you promised me you'd do all those years ago."

"... Yes, Headmaster."

* * *

Harry waved goodbye to his friends, walking back into the dungeons for his detention. Ensiath had chewed Harry out for the detention, but after hearing the conditions the detention had been caused in, Ensiath had quickly shut up. As he walked deeper into the dugeons, he softly sang a small tune, using a slow, almost mourning rythm for the song. However, as he sang it, his slightly gloomy mood lightened. 

_"I e yu i... _

_No bo me nu... _

_Re n mi ri... _

_Yo jyu yo go... _

_Ha sa te ka na e... _

_Ku ta me e..."_

He finished his song as he walked into the classroom, Snape watching him from behind his desk with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry walked up, bowing lightly.

"What is it you would have me do as part of this detention?" he asked.

"We at Hogwarts have a policy. When we punish someone, we have them do something useful. Madam Pomfrey has asked me to make some medicinal potions to restock her supply, and seeing that you are so _knowledgable_ concerning the art..." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I would have you assist me in the creation of such potions." Harry nodded, and he set to work, helping the Potions Master prepare the ingredients for the first of the potions they would be working on, one that would cure boils. After a few minutes, Harry looked to Snape, still crushing snake fangs with masterful accuracy.

"I take it there was something you wished to know, otherwise you wouldn't have tried to enter my mind."

"... I was... suspicious of your knowledge."

"Ah." Harry smiled. "That's what happens when you spend a good portion of your life learning how to mix potions with the Al Bhed."

"Al Bhed?" Snape was honestly intrigued with this Al Bhed person. Harry had mentioned him during the class as a Spiran potions expert.

"They're a race of desert-dwellers." Ah, people, not person. "Most of the rest of Spira is a bit... Prejudiced... against them. Kinda like the Wizarding World and Muggle-borns. However, even they have to admit that they have skills that we'd never be able to live without in this day and age. Machina Technology... special, cheaper variations of potions... But they're hated because they have different values than the rest of us... It saddens me, but although I have nothing against them, I can't completely honor those values..." He crushed another snake fang, reducing it to naught but a fine dust. Snape looked at the boy, who had trailed off.

"What are those values that you can not accept, exactly?" Harry sighed, starting a fire under the cauldron.

"... It's funny, because those values concern me directly. You see... Back in the old times, Summoners regularly went through thier pilgrimages, risking life and limb for Spira. The Al Bhed were agianst this, saying that it was wrong for the Sumoners to suffer so that others could live happily. It's this sentiment that led the Al Bhed to go about kidnapping Summoners, keeping them safe from the rest of Spira. That angered the Spirans, and, even now, they still can't let go, especially since I'm in the picture."

"?" Snape was intirged now. 'It seems that there's more to this brat than I thought...'

"You see... Lady Yuna, my ancestor, was half Al Bhed, on her mother's side. Therefore, I have at least some Al Bhed blood in my veins, which makes it the Al Bhed's first priority to protect me, more than ever before, save for in Lady Yuna's case. At the same time... I'm a summoner, and the only one alive, so Spira's government considers me under thier protection. I'm sort of trapped in the middle..." He laughed lightly, stewing horned slugs as he did so. "I care about them, especially since much of my extended family are Al Bhed... But I can't let them stop me from doing my duty as a Summoner. I feel loyal to Spira as a whole, but I can't let them oppress the Al Bhed..." He put the cauldron off the fire, then started putting porcipine quills into the mixture.

"... I see." Snape replied, the same neutral look on his face as he had kept the entire detention. It seemed that Potter had inherited more from his mother than he thought...

* * *

An hour later, Harry and Professor Snape had arrived at the Hospital Wing, carrying a small box of boil curing potions. She was surprised to find that each bottle only held enough for half a dose, but Harry had explained that a simple addition the Al Bhed used three minutes after mixing porcipine quills was known to not only double the potency of the potion, but add a plesant spicyness to the concotion. She would later be plesantly surprised that Harry was correct when a third year, after picking a fight, had come to the Hospital Wing with boils all over his body. 

After hearing this, Snape decided he would trust Harry's advice about any potions they made in future detentions.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the fourth wall, the Fanfiction author was appeased. He smiled, as his work was done for now. 

The Children's Book author, though, was throughly puzzled by the strange behaviour she sensed in one of her characters. She shruged it off, though, when she noted that it came from one of the Fanfiction universes.

Not noticing any of these sentiments, one Harry Potter went to bed, dreaming of a young woman with red hair, smiling down on him from the Farplane.

* * *

The song Harry sings: The Hymn of the Fayth, from FFX. Harry, being a summoner, knows the song inside and out, and sings it to himself at odd moments.

* * *

"Well... I think fans of Severitus (I think that's what it's called...) will be appeased. Oh, and Rowling... A personal shout out to you, if by some odd chance you are reading this... WHY? Why did you kill Snape!? But at the same time... You own us all for making such a clever plot twist. I never really saw the whole Snape being friends with Lily, and even loving her thing. Lucky I read it before I got to the Potions class in this fiction. You own, and yet I am angry with you for what you did. Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, and technically Harry. Horrible, horrible person." 

Harry: "Now you know how your readers feel when you do something evil to the characters they like."

"... Yep. Oh, and another thing. You inspire me. Now I will make the gloomy scenes I write in the future even gloomier! I bow to you. Teach me more..."

Harry: "I don't like what you're implying for us now."

"Good. You shouldn't." (Laughs evilly.) "I hope this chapter was good. I did some serious research in the HP Chapter this happens in the space of. See ya later!"


	7. The Third Corridor

Lightning Summoner

By James The Fox

"Hey, Harry."

Harry (LS): "Yeah?"

"I found out the name of your fear. You know, the ice and all."

Harry: "You're kidding. You searched for it?"

"Yep! It's called cryophobia."

Harry: "..."

Manaphy: "Cryophobia! Cute! Love you!"

Harry: "You taught him that word, just so he could taunt me about it at random times?"

"Nope. He learns stuff like that at random. I swear, he gets smarter every second. He's already become sort of a boss among my Pokemon, even though he isn't very high level."

Manaphy: "Phy!" (All of James' Pokemon are standing at attention as Manaphy does a military-school-like check of them.)

"... Just like me. Go get em, Manaphy!" (Performs a very Might Gai-style pose, complete with blinding teeth.) "Now, on to the next chapter!"

* * *

Chapter 6: The Third Floor on the Right-Hand Side

* * *

"Certainly not. I will not permit it." 

"Ensiath, I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"This is a matter of your safety, Harry. There is no way I'll let you risk your life like this. The Maesters would kill me for it."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

"…"

"… Nevermind. Anyway, it's just Flying Class. No different from riding Valefor, and much easier than landing an Airship."

"Like the one you commandeered."

"Hey, I had to do something! The pilot was knocked out and the landing sequence had already begu- wait, you changed the subject on me! Anyway, this is much easier than landing an airship."

"I don't care. It's a broom. No safety harnesses, no mind of its own, no others to help you should you lose control."

"… You'll be there to catch me if I fall, and the instructor will be able to catch me with a levitating charm. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"…"

Ron, Neville, and Hermione stared at their friend and his teacher, who were currently debating whether Harry should go to Flying Class.

And it seemed Harry was winning.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry walked onto the courtyard with an excited Ron, a nervous Hermione and Neville, and a defeated Ensiath. Neville was fingering a Remembrall he had just gotten from his grandmother. The old lady was very proud of Neville's accomplishment of going to Hogwarts, and very happy to hear that her timid grandson had already made good friends. Standing a few feet away was Madam Hooch, the instructor for Flying Class. She had a stern look on her face, and proceeded to bark an order for everyone to stand next to a broom. Harry quickly rushed to a broom. When he looked at it, he raised an eyebrow at the poor quality of it, but said nothing. 

"Ok, everyone. Stick your right hand over your broom, then say 'UP!'"

"UP!" The students chorused. The broom came up to Harry's hand instantly, but Neville's broom did nothing. Harry looked at his friend.

"Don't worry. The broom will come up if you _want_ it to come up. Never lose faith in yourself." Neville smiled in response, and tried again. Hermione, who had had about as much luck as Neville, tried to follow the advice given to her friend, but the broom just rolled over, causing the Slytherins to laugh at her as again and again she tried to make it come up to her hand.

"Hah! Stupid Mudblood can't even make her broom come up to her!" Draco whispered to his 'friends,' Crabbe and Goyle. It wasn't loud enough for Hooch to hear, but Ron growled in warning to them, having been close enough to hear and had understood what he had said. Harry narrowed his eyes, his trained Spiran ears picking up every word, but instead of confronting them, he smiled at Hermione.

"Don't worry. I think the broom can sense your anxiety and reluctance to go into the air. Remember, Madam Hooch and Ensiath will be here if something happens." Still seeing fear in her eyes, he continued. "I'm afraid, just like you, but I know that, once I do it, it'll feel much more natural, and I won't be afraid anymore. Neville knows that, too!" Hermione looked down, so that Harry couldn't get a view of her eyes, but when she tried again, the broom rose a small bit and wavered before falling again. Harry's smile only got wider as Draco and his goons stopped laughing, turning into a smirk. After everyone got their brooms, Hooch instructed them in the proper handling of a broom. Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly when Hooch heavily corrected Malfoy, who had only a few hours ago been bragging about his skill.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off from the ground hard. Then rise two feet, keeping your broom steady. After that, lean forward slightly, and you'll come right back down. On my whistle- Three… Two…" Neville and Hermione, scared of being left on the ground despite Harry's words, kicked off the ground and flew up, higher and higher, before madam Hooch blew her whistle. Harry, sensing disaster, quickly drew his staff, going through the motions for summoning Valefor as quickly as possible, only to find that he had messed up along the way, and the Aeon didn't appear.

"OK, Plan B," Harry muttered, knowing he had no more time to try and summon again, for the two of them had lost control and were slipping off the brooms. "_Float,"_ He whispered, and a small cushion of magic caught the two and lifted them gently back to a steady position on the brooms and, after calming down, they lowered back to the ground, to the applause of the other students. Draco just huffed as almost all the Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins crowded around the two of them.

No one but Ensiath, Harry, Hermione, and Neville had even noticed the spell that had saved them. Harry smirked at them, the look on his eyes showing that he liked it that way. He waited patiently for the crowd to disperse, then gave a thumbs-up to the two of them. After that, the rest of the class went well. Ensiath even (reluctantly) brought out a few large balls that the students threw to each other in mock quidditch-style moves. Harry seemed to stand out, though, hanging from the broom casually, showing true natural talent with the broom in every movement he made. As he played, forgetting all worries, all the sadness and memories of his training session that was now about a week ago, and, for once in his life, his horrible, horrible destiny, Madam Hooch looked at Ensiath.

"Has he ever flown a broom before?"

"No. Why?"

"He has to be one of the best flyers I've ever seen in his age group… It's as if he was born for it…"

"Humph."

"You disapprove?"

"… I… have issues entrusting a small, thin piece of enchanted wood with my student's life."

"Then don't."

"Hm?"

"When riding a broom, it's the rider who controls his own destiny, his own future. Right now, Harry's survival depends only on his own ability… So entrust Harry, not the broom, with his life."

"…"

"It would be a shame if he stopped flying, though… I think he has a very good build for Quidditch…"

* * *

A few yards away, in her office, Professor McGonagall was thinking very much along the same lines.

* * *

"You wished to see me, Professor?" Harry asked that evening to his head of house. McGonagall took a serious face. 

"Yes. Tell me, Harry: have you ever seen a game of Quidditch?"

"No, but I've heard of it. It's only recently been catching on in Spira."

"Well, I saw you in your flying class, and you have a natural talent for a broom. I was wondering if you'd enjoy playing Quidditch, since we do need a new player…"

"I thought first years weren't allowed brooms."

"We can make an exception." Harry raised an eyebrow, contemplating.

"… I see. It's that bad?"

"We haven't won a tournament since Charlie Weasley, our previous Seeker, left school. We have a Chaser who can play Seeker, but we wouldn't have a good Chaser either."

"Ah… That's a thorny situation for you, eh? I guess I can take a position, but I can't let it interfere with my work…" Harry said. The woman before him sighed, as though she was filled with relief.

"Saturday, bright and early, Oliver Wood, our Keeper and Captain, will scout you, and see which position you'd do well in."

"I've got it. Now, if this is all, I have another appointment to keep. Thank you," Harry said, bowing and leaving. After he was gone, the professor got out of her chair and looked out her window. She smiled, as though to an old friend.

"Lily, James, can you see him? If you could, I'm sure you'd be proud…"

* * *

"The Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry asked, sitting next to Ensiath and across from Dumbledore. "I've heard of it, but I thought it was a myth… The crazed fantasy of some psycho blonde alchemist and… Opps, I was about to go off topic. Anyway, that's what is in this Forbidden Corridor…" 

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"And you'd like me to help protect it?" Harry asked.

"That is the case in a nutshell."

"… Fine… I know a few people who specialize in protection. With their knowledge, I can make a puzzle defense that is cunning to the extreme! Only those who know its workings will be able to solve it, though." He took a fifth lemon drop and tossed it in his mouth.

"Good… How soon can you do this?"

"Actually, I can send for the materials tonight and handle it by, at the latest, Sunday." His smile was infectious, and in spite of the serious subject of their talks, Dumbledore smiled in response.

'What is it about him that makes me smile? He is so much like his father, and also like his mother…' Dumbledore shook his head. "That is good. As you can guess, Mr. Flamel is counting on this stone's safety."

"Yeah… And though one cannot escape death forever, it is best to try so that you can do more good in this world." Harry said. "And with that, I must depart to make arrangements. I have two letters to write, after all." He stood, leaving in a blur of crimson robes.

* * *

Two days later, Harry stepped onto the Quidditch Pitch. A burly fifth year whom Harry assumed was Oliver Wood was standing in the middle of the pitch with two broomsticks and a chest. Harry bowed before speaking. 

"I'm here, as has been arranged. So, let's see if I'm really the type of guy you want and need on your team."

"Tell me, Harry, do you have a broom?"

"No, but I ordered one from one of Spira's companies recently. A Jewel Wing 4X. It's fast, sturdy, and can turn really well, but it takes a while to get up to full speed. In the right hands, it's supposed to make a good broom for any position, but you have to be able to be constantly moving if you want to move at full speed..."

"Sounds like you've got your facts down straight."

"I did a little research. So what? That means nothing if I can't use it." He changed outfits with his dress sphere, swapping to some comfortable robes, and sat on the ground. "Let's start with the specifics. I know the basic gist of how Quidditch works, but I still don't know exactly what I'd do as a Chaser or Seeker." Oliver quickly went over the basics, and Harry listened with such attention that it made the elder boy nervous. Finally, he gave Harry a Cleansweep.

"Okay, let's start with Chaser training, since our other Seeker-candidate isn't here yet." The two of them took to the air.

"Now, I want you to try and get the Quaffle past me. You've got 30 minutes." Harry nodded, and flew back a bit. The next two minutes were spent by Harry testing Wood's limits and his own, seeing how fast his broom could move. Once he found that and got attuned to the conditions, (which wasn't hard, since the broom he was using was the same kind as the one he had used in his first flying class.) the real trail began. Harry moved with a style all his own, like a dolphin playing in water. As the rest of the Quidditch team arrived to watch alongside Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ensiath, Harry pulled a feint and sent the Quaffle flying past Oliver to the right hoop when Oliver thought he was aiming for the left one. The shot made it in, and Harry caught the ball easily. The next few shots were similar, but always with a catch that made them almost unpredictable. When Oliver finally started becoming wise to Harry's tricks, Harry pulled something new out of his hat. He threw the ball not at a hoop, but into the air ahead of him. What happened in the next 3 seconds seemed to happen in slow motion for all.

Harry jumped lightly off of the broom, twisting like a graceful dancer as he did so, heading the ball up a little more before performing a flip, kicking the ball at the topmost goalpost, which was completely unguarded. As Oliver rushed to try futilely to block the bullet-quick ball, Harry landed back on his broom and caught the ball that had passed through the hoop. A few minutes later, Harry had gained 150 points in 30 minutes. Wood shook his head. The kid was pretty good. A little wet behind the ears, but he had some serious talent.

"Not bad. Now, how about we see how well we do as a Seeker." Katie Bell, a second-year student, came onto the field, flying up on the same kind of broom as Harry. "Now, this will be a race with three matches. The one who catches the Snitch wins the match, and the winner of the majority of the matches wins the competition." Oliver opened a chest, and the small golden ball flew out, wasting no time in getting away from Harry and Katie. "Ready… GO!"

What happened next could only be described as a slaughter. Harry had natural talent, but Katie had experience, and although Harry managed to catch the Snitch once, Katie demolished him all other times. After this exhibition, (Which Harry later said was an embarrassment beyond anything he had ever felt) it was decided that Harry be a Chaser. ("After all, the ickle Summoner's much better at kicking a ball past unsuspecting Keepers!" George mentioned.) Later, Ron confronted Harry on something that had been bugging him since the match.

"How in the world did you DO that?"

"Do what now?"

"You know, the flip and kick thing? I've never seen it before!"

"Oh, the Sphere Shot. I learned that playing Blitzball."

"Blitz-what?"

"Blitzball. The true Spiran pastime. I played a little. I'm not on any professional teams, but Ensiath insisted, you know, as a hobby and because it keeps me in shape."

"Wow…" Harry explained the basics of Blitzball ("So you play underwater?" "Yeah." "Do you use bubblehead charms or something to breathe?" "No, the water has something in it that makes it breathable… I think. It also slowly, yet permanently, alters a person's organs, allowing them to filter water and oxygen naturally… Not exactly sure how it works, but it does.") Meanwhile, Neville and Hermione talked together, Neville giving tips about Herbology, and Hermione advising Neville on Potions.

Meanwhile, Ensiath simply watched from afar.

"… Hm. I have nobody to talk to…" He muttered to himself. He then turned to the fourth wall. "… And I have nothing to say, even if I had someone to talk to..." He shrugged and observed, all the while making sure no one was doing anything that would endanger his charge, especially that man in the third row.

* * *

"My masterpiece… IS COMPLETED!" Harry crowed triumphantly, holding up a large piece of parchment. On it was a very complicated diagram, filled with various labels in the Al Bhed language. 

"And this masterpiece would be?" Ensiath said, rubbing his ear out of annoyance.

"Oh, just the diagram to the defense that I'm adding to Dumbledore's little obstacle course. What do ya think?" He showed it off, and Ensiath checked it.

"… What about this passageway? The sphere is right there. You should swap that sphere with this one, right here. That increases the difficulty tenfold."

"That's preposterous; I mean, it's completely… correct." Harry took the scroll back and made a few adjustments. "There, now it's perfect!"

"That door is unopenable. You need to either add one more sphere, or change the sphere type this door needs."

"… Oh, yeah!" The scrubbing sounds of an eraser could be heard throughout the room. "So, Ensiath, what was it you needed?"

"… You do realize that your detention with Professor Snape is in 5 minutes."

"WHAT!" Harry rolled up the parchment and stuffed it into his pocket, hurtling out the portraithole.

"… Well, that sent him running."

* * *

Severus Snape looked at his watch. 'Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen... three, two, one…' Harry instantly burst through the door, panting from running from the top floor to the dungeons in an effort to get to the detention on time. 

"Am-am I late?" The Summoner asked.

"No. Actually, I expected you to arrive just now. You realize you always show up exactly five seconds before the appointed time, don't you?"

"Really? I didn't know that. You see, I was kinda preoccupied with something, and I lost track of time." Harry rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "So, arm… what are we working on today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I will be handling a rather simple cough potion. You, however, will be working on a very potent elixir, one that can allow a werewolf to maintain control of himself during the full moon. I know someone who will require one soon, but I haven't had the time to work on it. Besides, I am relatively certain you can deal with what's left." He guided Harry towards a simmering cauldron that was filled with an odd-smelling mixture. "Do you know at what point this is?"

"Well… I'd say it's on the final stages. All I really need to do is stir in the moonflower roots," Harry did so, stirring in the plant part. As he did, the potion became a foul-smelling, umber black mix. "Ugh… Always did hate making this stuff…" He said, plugging his nose. He turned towards Snape. "Who's the unlucky guy who has to drink this?"

"An old classmate of mine, a man by the name of Remus Lupin. He was a friend of your father's."

"… From the stories I heard, you had a bit of a grudge against my father, but you still have the kindness to help one of his friends. Gotta respect that." Harry said, stirring the monstrous mix before him. "I really don't see what it was that made him dislike you."

"Where'd you hear these stories?" Snape asked, pausing in his work.

"My old mentor. He got to know my parents before they died. They apparently mentioned you, once or twice. When I arrived here, I was a little on guard. After all, if you and my father didn't get along, you might have a bit of a grudge going on." Harry replied. The potion was finished for now, and Harry was currently next to his Potions Teacher. The older man thought for a moment.

"… I have to admit… I wasn't quite the way I am now… I was on a path that I now regret…" Snape didn't say anymore, so, Harry didn't push him. After a while, the conversation started again.

"So, who is this old mentor? How is he?"

"… He's gone to the Farplane." Harry said after a long silence. Snape could only assume from the mournful tone he took that this 'Farplane' was a bad place indeed, and didn't pursue the matter. After a while, the potions were finished, and Harry brought the cough potion to the Hospital Wing. Afterwards, he was excused, and he returned to the Gryffindor Tower, his mind lost in thought…

* * *

Manaphy: (Singing softly.) 

(James is listening happily.) "I love this song…"

Harry: "I dislike you."

"It makes me feel content, like all is right in the world, even when it's not…" (Sighs) "I can even forget that other people likely hate me for the evil things I've done to the characters in my fics…"

Harry: "Like those last few paragraphs."

"… Did you say something, Harry?"

Harry: "I said that I dislike you!"

"… What was that? Ah, whatever. It's probably not very important. Especially since you just said it and I already forgot what it was. Anyway, I've made a few references that may not make sense. Allow me to explain them. The Jewel Wing 4X, the name of the broom Harry uses, is also the name of a F-Zero GX custom vehicle. More specifically, it is the machine I currently use. The stats of the broom and the stats of the vehicle are similar (both being fast, sturdy, and good at turning, but not being able to reach full speed instantly.). I chose the name because… well, I wanted to! Also, 'the man in the 3rd row' refers to an old Loony Toons cartoon, in which the bad guy told the audience that if they tried to interfere, he'd kil them too, especially the guy in the third row. In the end, it was that same guy in the third row who defeats him by throwing trash at him. Now, I have a few self-made omakes here."

* * *

_Omake one: DH spoilers: Enter the Potternator!_

Harry watched as Snape spoke with Voldemort, and just when Voldemort was about to kill the Potions Master, he decided on what his plan was. He pulled an Uzi out of nowhere and, armed with Magic-Piercing Rounds, blew the snake to hell. He then rushed up to the Dark Lord, sending him reeling with a punch to the face. He then turned around, almost mechanically, reaching out with a hand to Snape.

"Come with me if you want to live." His voice was strange, and had an accent Snape had never heard on the boy. Harry picked the man up, and spun on his heel to face Voldemort. "I'll be back." He then left a still-stunned Voldemort trying to get up. A few minutes later, Voldemort heard a rumbling noise, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What the-" His question was answered before it had even been asked as the Hogwarts Express, taken off the tracks, barreled into the Shrieking Shack.

_(Sorry. After watching Terminator, I couldn't resist.)_

* * *

_Omake two: The difference between AU Harrys!_

"Okay, folks, in this special Omake session, I am here to explain the difference between my two completely AU Harry Potters. On the left, I have the Harry of Lightning Summoner, and on the right, I have the Harry of Pokemon Wizard!" James spun around, his Manaphy clinging to the top of his head like a hat. "Now, first off, we have the Lightning Summoner Harry! This Harry is a nice guy, but beneath the constant smiles, he suffers from a few terrible secrets and the horrors of the childhood trauma of being frozen alive. He has access to the Magic of Spira and the Magic of the Wizarding World. He has no fear in stepping into the arms of death, if it can help others. He dislikes the cold, and sometimes envies the free and undoubtedly long lifestyles of his friends, while he's trapped in the chains of fame in two worlds. However, this doesn't stop him from always protecting them, no matter the cost to himself. Something interesting to note is that, because he was never locked in a cupboard, his eyesight never deteriorated, so he doesn't have glasses. Now, a quote that defines the Lightning Summoner!" James brought a microphone to bear, and extended it to the LS Harry.

"Lady Yuna, from Final Fantasy X: _'I've learned to smile… even when I'm sad.'_" Harry bowed, and stepped back as James once again addressed the audience.

"Well, that's pretty cool! But a bit scary… I mean, how do I know whether you're really smiling because you're happy or not?" James asked.

"Phy!" Manaphy chimed in. Harry smiled, further infuriating the Author.

"It's quite simple, actually. There is no way to tell." Harry replied, giving a V for Victory sign.

"… Grrr. Anyway… On to the Pokemon Wizard Harry. While the LS Harry is sulky at times, weighed down by his burden, the PW Harry has practically nothing to make him emo, save for the abuse he sustained with the Dursleys. However, Uxie wiped Harry's memories of the Dursleys, and there's no way to restore those, so he's good to go. Interesting notes that have yet to make an appearance in PW about him are as follows. In the year he's been a trainer, Harry has started up a business to sustain himself, traveling across the Pokemon World and delivering Pokemon Eggs for new trainers and veteran trainers alike to hatch. He does this by way of his many contacts (most of which he has attained because of his apprenticeship with Prof. Conifer). He is a well-mannered kid, and enjoys his travels, especially if they help him train his Pokemon. He is never seen anywhere without his starter Pokemon, Ralts. All of his Pokemon have been hatched from eggs. He happens to be an acquaintance of the Global Pokemon League Champion, and got one of his Pokemon eggs from him. An interesting AU note is that unlike in canon, Harry's parents survived with the help of Mew, a legendary Pokemon. Now for a quote that defines this Harry!" He glanced at the Pokemon Wizard. "But please, don't let it be disturbing…" He gave the Microphone to Harry, who grinned, Ralts sitting on his shoulder.

"Alrighty then, my quote is from Ash Ketchum of Pokemon: _'I have my own method of bending spoons. Hah! Muscle over mind!'_" James stared at Harry, and Harry stared back.

"… You realize that has nothing to do with your nature, right?"

"Yeah, but I like it!" Harry smirked. "Smell ya later!" He turned around, leaving as, strangely enough, the Rival's theme from Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow plays in the background.

"Bada!" Manaphy said.

"… Okay, I've had enough of this! I'm out of here! Adios, muchachos!" James said, and he disappeared in a flash of lightning. A few seconds later, the Original Harry arrived.

"What on earth happened to my living room?"

* * *

"I hope you enjoyed them!" (Goes back to listening to Manaphy's Song.) 


	8. Halloween

Lightning Summoner

By James The Fox

"Sorry for the delay, folks… Lot's of stuff is happening recently…"

Harry: "Like you skipping your usual LS update for XIII Ninja?"

"Yeah… plus I couldn't think of a good way for LS to go through Halloween. Halloween's canon purpose of bringing the golden trio together has already been accomplished… but still… Eh, on to the fic!"

* * *

Chapter 7: Halloween

* * *

"Well… It's finished," Harry said, wiping the sweat off his brow dramatically. "No one could get through this without knowing how to do so first..."

* * *

The months passed quickly, and Harry found himself on the Quidditch Pitch more often than he thought he would be. Oliver taught him various chaser techniques, and the twins worked him into the ground to make sure he could dodge bludgers. The training only increased after he got a package from the Jewel Wing Corporation with their latest model. Harry found upon lifting off that once he reached full speed, he was a blur in the air, able to get across the field faster than anyone else, and that bludgers were hard-pressed to get to him. However, he also found that it would be hard for him to reach that top speed, especially if he stopped moving. 

Meanwhile, Harry continued his 'detentions' with Professor Snape. The Summoner and his father's rival would sometimes talk to each other concerning their respective days, and sometimes debated the similarities and differences between Spira and the rest of the world. For example, their conversation once went to the subject of hobbies:

"So Spira doesn't worship Quidditch like your average, dim-witted wizard?"

"Spira's been mostly cut off from the rest of the world, so Quidditch only recently came to us. However, we have a whole other pastime: Blitzball."

"Blitzball? That's an odd name."

"It's an underwater sport, and far more physical than Quidditch. However, it's far less complicated than Quidditch. It only goes on for twenty minutes, and whoever gets the highest score wins. You're allowed to tackle your opponents, and there's only one ball and one hoop on each side. You just get it into your opponent's hoop to score."

"Underwater. How is it that they breathe in it?"

"Something in the water… I've never thought to ask, actually. However…" Harry grinned. "People who play enough become permanently able to breathe underwater. Again, don't know how, but I think it's some kind of mineral…" He shrugged as he put snails into the potion he was working on.

Their conversations would last like this until the potions were complete.

In his other classes, Harry and his friends trudged onward. Harry often found himself trying new spells he read about in his book, with the teacher's permission of course.

* * *

Their recent charms class had been especially exciting for most people. Professor Flitwick was finally teaching the students how to levitate objects, a feat that many had wanted to learn ever since Flitwick had used the spell to send Trevor flying from place to place. Harry, having already learned that spell from his studies, contented himself to watch his friends try. Neville's first try resulted in the feather they were lifting to go up for half a second before falling. 

Meanwhile, Ron was getting similar results, and was frustrated at Hermione, who had been quick to master the spell. Harry looked at Hermione, and the two nodded.

"Okay, Neville… try to go a little slower with that pronunciation. Then, you just concentrate on the feather, and it should lift."

"Ron… the pronunciation is Win-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa. The gar is longer than the other parts, and a little more emphasis on o."

"Really? That's all?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. The next try by Ron resulted in a feather flying up three feet before slowly coming down. At the same time, Neville had about the same results.

The rest of the class was spent by the group practicing their spell work, and Harry would later swear that someone had placed a haste spell on the clock, the class went by so quickly.

"Hey, Hermione… Thanks," Ron said, placing his hands on the back of his head in embarrassment. "I don't think I'd have ever gotten it right without your help…"

"I was just helping a friend out, that's all," Hermione replied, blushing.

"_Ron yht Hermione, ceddehk eh y dnaa..."_ _(Ron and Hermione, sitting in a tree…)_ Harry teased.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing…" Harry smirked, and Hermione promised herself to find a book on the language Harry was talking in. _"Kuut milg…"_ _(Good luck…)_ The next class went fine as well, and the group was heading down the stairs when a familiar voice called out venomously.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Summoner's Squad…" Harry turned around to face Draco. "Still frozen at the sight of ice, Potter?"

"Oh, shut it, Draco…" Harry waved him off.

"And what about you, Granger? Funny, that you're the only Mudblood and the only girl in this group…" Draco sneered. Hermione raised an eyebrow, having never actually heard the term Mudblood before. "Oh, it seems you're not quite as smart as everyone thinks you are… "He stalked about her, as if inspecting a prize turkey. "I wonder why on earth Potter would let someone like you stay around him… I see no redeeming qualities…" He laughed as he walked past her. "Heh. Not even worth this school's time…"

Harry's eyes narrowed, but nothing else could be extracted from him. Ron and Neville weren't so polite, and they proceeded to glare holes into the back of Draco's head. Hermione looked at Ron, confused.

"Hey, what's a Mudblood? I've never seen it in any of the books I've read…"

"It's… not a good name, that's for sure," Neville grumbled. "There are people in the Wizarding world that believe that Hogwarts and other such schools should be only for those born of 'pure blood.' People who aren't…" He glanced at Hermione. "Are considered unworthy, trash with dirty blood."

"It's a derogatory term, then…" Harry huffed. "That's one thing I can hardly stand for… Spira had something like that, too. A long time ago, a race of people called the Al Bhed suffered intolerance like that… They were called heathens, enemies of Spira's religion at that time. Ironically enough, the one who saved Spira from destruction was half Al Bhed, and the religion was proved false. In the end, Spira has gotten past it, but there are always those who cling like desperate beggars to the old ways." He ran his hand through his hair, obviously annoyed. "Don't think too hard on it, Hermione. You are you, and you are a far better being than him." He grinned. "I am me, too! And you know what? True to my nature, I'm going to head off to the Great Hall. I'd bet anything that the pumpkin tastes as good as it smells!" He ran ahead, waving back at them. Looking at each other for only a few seconds, the 'Summoner's Squad' followed their friend.

* * *

"Told you they'd taste as good as they smell!" Harry bragged in between mouthfuls of various pumpkin-related foods. The others would have commented, but they too were entrapped by the delightful Halloween treats. Harry was just about to set his sights on a new morsel when a high-pitched shriek turned his attention to the entrance, where Quirrell was just stuttering nonsense. However, Harry's eyes quickly sharpened as he heard the words 'troll' and 'dungeons' just before the man fainted. 

"Do you think he died?" Ron asked bluntly as the entire hall burst into pandemonium.

"Nah. He just fainted," Harry replied. Meanwhile, Dumbledore had quieted them and was ordering the prefects to take the others to their houses. "…"

"Don't even think of it, Harry," Ensiath said as he passed Harry. "You are to go to your dorm. No arguments. Do NOT go after the troll."

"… Understood." Harry got up reluctantly and the group followed their peers to the dormitories.

"So, what do you think? How on earth could a troll have gotten in here?" Ron asked.

Neville grimaced. "Maybe Hagrid accidentally left the door ajar…"

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe… But maybe not…"

Harry thought to himself. 'It might be a ploy. Someone might be using it as a distraction to go after the Stone… Then again…'

Ron scratched his chin. "It could be…" The group looked at each other, already seeing the obvious answer in each other's eyes.

"Peeves." They laughed at the thought.

"Of course. He let a troll in as a prank," Ron chuckled.

"Stupid poltergeist…" Harry grumbled. "First chance I get, I'm Sending him."

"Sending him where?" Hermione asked.

"I'll explain later," Harry promised, the gears in his head already turning as he contemplated his revenge. However, his thoughts were punted out of his head by screams just behind him. He turned about, and gaped at the troll which had just rounded the corner. "Well, this sucks."

"No problem, Harry! Your summon-thing, Valefor, can take it!" Ron grinned.

"Yeah, but… There's an issue."

"Huh!?"

"Take a look around you." He did, and saw nothing in particular. "You see, Ron, when I summon Valefor, she starts out in the sky. Outside. Now, take another look." Ron did as Harry had said, and realized the issue.

"There's no way in," He moaned.

"Yeah… So we need to-"

"AGHHH!" Harry and Ron stared, aghast, as the troll clutched a struggling Hermione.

"_Famm, drec zicd kud y MUD suna lusbmelydat..."_ _(Well, this just got a LOT more complicated…)_ Harry shook his head. As he ran past Percy, who had run to the rear of the group to fend off the troll.

"Wha-?"

"When the Troll drops Hermione, I need you to grab her and run with the others. I'll lure the Troll away from you…" Harry said as he spun in mid step, his clothing glowing white as it changed.

When the light faded, Harry was wearing a green beret on his head and earrings shaped like small white feathers. He was garbed in a brown tunic with a green belt. A large pot seemed strapped to his back. Leather boots went up to his knees, leaving the rest of his legs covered by the same fluffy wool that made up his gloves. Harry raised his hands, which clutched a flute, to his mouth and blew.

In a swirl of white feathers, a white owl landed on Harry's shoulder. He patted it affectionately, and pointed at the troll. The owl, seeming to understand what Harry wanted, became a blur of speed as it flew above the troll. It then swooped twice, clawing at the troll's face. The troll dropped Hermione, who was picked up by Percy and ushered away along with the other students. Harry played a note, and the troll screamed as the owl started to quickly circle the troll, causing whirlwinds to lift the troll. When the owl stopped abruptly, the troll was sent flying into the wall.

Harry called the owl back, and pulled the pot off of his back. He removed a cork and pointed it at the troll. "_CAPTURE_!" The troll screeched as it started to dissolve into mere dots. As more and more of the troll dissolved, the particles flew into Harry's pot. Harry grinned and put the cork back in the pot as the last of the troll went into the pot.

"Well done, Harry." Harry froze.

"_Ur, lnyb." (Oh, crap.) _Harry slowly turned to face Ensiath and the Hogwarts staff.

"However, shouldn't you be with your house?" the guardian inquired.

"Well…" Harry started, trying to explain. The owl hooted once, and landed on Snape, who didn't seem very happy with the arrangements.

"We're waiting, Harry."

"You see… I was with my house, just… we met the troll on the way. It had captured Hermione, and…"

"You decided that you'd try and hold it while the others got away?"

"Well… Yeah." Harry replied.

"… Harry, you do realize what it would mean should you die before you have a chance to pass along your bloodline?"

"…" Harry narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"You are the last Summoner. Many have given themselves up so that you may live." Ensiath walked up to Harry. "You should have left things to us."

"And risk losing my friend?" Harry retorted, now angered. "Ensiath, I know what it means to be the last of my people. However, I won't just sit back and let others do my dirty work, not when I can do it instead." He turned away. "Ensiath… I am an adult, at least by Spiran standards, and as such, I do have the maturity to be accountable for my actions. You know full well that had things not progressed to the point they did, I wouldn't have gone up against that troll, right?"

"… Yes, I do."

"I know you have my best interests at heart, but… I need to make my own choices." He walked away, his clothing transforming back into his usual robes. The owl disappeared in a flurry of feathers, leaving Snape to mentally sigh in relief.

"…"

"He is right, you know," Dumbledore started. "He cannot live as a child forever… And he does deserve that freedom to make his own choices."

"I know," Ensiath watched the retreating Summoner. "Just… I've taken care of him since his old mentor left, and it is hard to watch him endanger himself. I'd prefer he do that as little in his life as possible."

"Ensiath, concerning his old mentor, I have a question." All eyes turned to Snape. "When I asked how Harry's old mentor was doing, he replied that he had gone to the Farplane. What exactly is that?"

"… The plane beyond life," Ensiath said. "When one dies, they go to the Farplane to rest eternally. His old mentor died when Harry was six. I took over from there." He paused. "Looking at things from his standpoint… I can surmise that his confrontation with the troll is understandable. He'd rather die himself than watch those close to him do so, especially for his sake…" He sighed. "Still, it was foolish of him to go and attack it without any help."

"But again, that seems to be in his nature," Snape drawled. "Just as foolish as his father, sometimes…" He turned, brushing off a few feathers as he did, and limped off for the dungeons. Ensiath raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He had other things to take care of…

* * *

"Again, sorry for the wait." 

Manaphy: "Halloween! Halloween! Trick or Treat!"

"I'd have preferred doing this chapter like, about a month earlier… During Halloween. Ah well. Happy belated Halloween, and happy Thanksgiving, folks! Off to XIII Ninja for me! Don't die on turkey overdose!"

Sora: "Is there such a thing?"

"… It was a joke… Eh, see you all next time!"


	9. Quidditch, Christmas

Lightning Summoner

Lightning Summoner

By James the Fox

"Well, in this case, Lightning Summoner is about halfway through the first Harry Potter Book plot wise…"

Harry (LS): "Damn. Just the first book!? That can't be right!"

Harry (PW): "Well, at least you're that far. I'm not even really in the First Book yet! I'm in the stupid prologue…"

Harry (GoW): "Yeah, but I'm almost halfway through the Sixth Book! WOO!"

Harry (Canon): "I'm done." (All other Harrys glare at Canon Harry)

Manaphy: "… Harry!"

Harrys: "What?"

Manaphy: (staring with a dumbfounded look) "…"

"Okay, there's another thing to add to my long list of things NEVER to do: Put several incarnations of the same character in the same room. Anyway, On to the Fic!"

* * *

Chapter 8: Quidditch, Blitzball, and Christmas

* * *

Harry learned two things in the time between becoming Chaser for Gryffindor and capturing the troll:

One, his new role was to be kept an airtight secret.

Two, in Hogwarts, secrets tend to travel like wildfire through the population, especially airtight ones.

The school itself had become divided into two factions: The ones that thought that Harry would turn out to be a Quidditch prodigy, and the ones that thought that Harry would end up six feet under with a bludgers embedded in his skull.

Harry happily ignored both speculations, and was seen munching on his toast on the morning of his first match.

"Aren't you even the slightest bit worried, Potter?" Wood asked. "It is your first game, after all."

Harry laughed. "Nope! I've had enough practice sending balls into goals to know that I have a fairly good chance of winning. Besides, I've seen our team. We'll win, I'm sure of that." Harry bit into his toast again, then started coughing, having eaten too quickly. He beat his chest a little, forcing the food down. "And if we lose, we lose. That just means that the other team was on their game today. No problem!"

* * *

An hour later saw the group heading into the Quidditch Pitch. Harry looked at the vast crowd entering the main entrance while they headed for their lockers. "Looks like the whole school's here… Let's give them a good show!" The team entered the room and began changing. Harry simply spun, his clothing swapping quickly with his Quidditch robes.

"Where'd he learn how to do that?" Angelina asked herself, obviously gawking at the quick change.

"Called a Dress Sphere," Harry walked past her, tossing the crystal-like ball up and down into the air. "It carries your entire wardrobe, and allows you to change clothing in seconds flat. Also cleans, repairs, and alters your clothing so that it will fit you, even fifty years after you first get them. Everyone in Spira has one…" Harry said, grinning. Wood called the group to attention, and began a speech:

"Okay, men," He began.

"And women, Oliver," Angelina grumbled.

"Ahem…_ And _women…" Wood agreed. "This is it!" He pumped his fist into the air, the twins copying him movement for movement.

"The big one…" Fred grinned as he continued Oliver's speech.

"The one we've all been waiting for…" George smirked, barely able to contain his laughter. "Come on, Captain, come up with something new for a change!"

Oliver turned around, tilting his head forward in thought. "… Shut up, you two…" He faced the team again, pounding a fist into his palm. "Okay, this is the best team Gryffindor has had in years… We can win this, I know it!" He glared at the team, giving an unspoken promise of death for failure. Harry waggled his finger.

"No problem, we can take them!" Just them, the team was given the signal to enter the pitch. Harry narrowed his eyes, going into what Ensiath had jokingly called his "Competitive God-Face," for the fear of god that he put into his adversaries while wearing that face. He got on his broom, waiting to begin…

As the whistle was drowned out by cheers from the crowd, Harry rushed into the air, watching Angelina catch the Quaffle.

"And the Quaffle is caught by Angelina Johnson, the excellent and beautiful Chaser of Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan, one of Fred and George's friends, was commentating (in a rather biased way) on the match. Harry couldn't help but mentally laugh. After all, it reminded him of the two commentators for Spiran Blitzball.

"Jordan…" Ensiath had been given the job of keeping Jordan in check, much to the weary McGonagall's relief. "At any rate, Angelina tosses the Quaffle to Alicia Spinnet, Gryffindor's ex-reserve, now a full-time Chaser for the team."

"And she makes a throw back to Angelina and̅̅̅̄— OH!" Marcus Flint, Slytherin's captain, had intercepted the Quaffle, and was weaving through the Bludgers and other players to reach the goal. Harry, having been constantly moving since the start of the match, was quickly catching up to Flint, riding in the Slytherin Chaser's slipstream for less wind resistance and more speed.

"It seems that Gryffindor's new Chaser, first-year Harry Potter, is speeding up behind Marcus…" Although there was very little change in his countenance, Ensiath was looking slightly bored. Harry finally caught up to Flint.

"Hello…" Harry greeted, quickly stealing the Quaffle from Flint as he passed him by. Flint looked stupidly at the spot where the small red ball had been, and stared as Harry did a vertical u-turn, passing Flint again while upside down. "And good bye!"

"What the hell is that idiot doing? Harry, stop hanging upside down from your broom this instant!" Ensiath twitched in sheer anger, his voice wavering ever-so-slightly.

"Don't worry bout it!" Harry laughed, feeling every little bit at home in the air as he did in the water as he dodged a bludgers sent at him by the Slytherin Beater. _"Aycean dryh myhtehk yh Yencreb!" (Easier than landing an Airship!)_ Harry then threw the ball… Straight down. Harry then did another vertical u-turn, dismounting from it halfway through (putting slightly more force into the jump on his back leg) to jump straight below the Quaffle, kicking the ball straight into the left goalpost. Harry then landed on the broom, which due to the slight misbalance of force had finished the u-turn.

"And the Chaser Harry makes use of his previous Blitzball practice to get a score in for Gryffindor…" Ensiath spoke into the mike, slightly annoyed at Harry's trick. "Makes me wonder why I even signed him up for it anyway… Giving me a heart attack… YOU KNOW THAT THE MAESTERS WILL KILL ME IF YOU GET KILLED DOING THIS, RIGHT!?" Ensiath had quite visually lost his temper, using the mike to chew Harry out. Harry stiffened in response as Flint scored on Wood.

"Good grief… What a worrywart," Harry muttered in annoyance.

"Man, Ensiath's scary when he's not calm," Ron muttered.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I guess that's his job as Guardian, Ron, making sure that Harry's not hurt…" Neville agreed, watching the game with interest.

"But still, Harry's definitely on his game with the fancy maneuvers today…" Neville muttered as Harry found the Chaser Montague in his way and passed the Quaffle to Spinnet, barely avoiding a clash but not losing his speed as Spinnet scored on Slytherin.

"Ahem…" Jordan said, trying to get the commentary back on track. "Slytherin in possession, Chaser Adrian Pucey carrying the Quaffle as he dodges both Bludgers, both Weasley Twins, AND Potter. Looks like he's watching out for Potter's antics again, so he won't be able to sneak up like before… Wait a moment, was that the Snitch?" Harry almost stopped before remembering the terrible acceleration of his broom, instead keeping on his game. The rest of the players, however, weren't so persistent, stopping to watch the two Seekers racing towards the Snitch. Harry took that chance to charge for Pucey, grabbing the ball from under his nose.

'Can't believe he'd stop where he was just to watch those two… What the?' Harry noticed Flint moving, but not towards him: 'What does he think he's… _Cred!_" Harry mentally cursed and turned around to intercept Flint's rush, but it was too late: Flint had pounded right into Katie Bell, almost knocking her of her broom. Harry's eyes followed the Snitch as it flew off during the resulting commotion, keeping it in his peripheral vision as he watched Alicia attempt a penalty goal on Slytherin. Harry then caught the Quaffle after Wood blocked it and flew towards the goal, passing Bell with the quick words: "Between the red and blue stand divisions on the west side!" As he rushed towards the goal, throwing a swerving ball towards the goalposts, he smirked as he heard Lee's excited commentary pick up, revealing that Katie was chasing the Snitch. The ball, wavering through the air due to the way Harry had thrown it, unpredictably landed in the right goal-ring only seconds before the Gryffindor stands erupted with cheers.

"Gryffindors win! WOO!"

* * *

Harry laughed when Katie related how Harry had warned her about the location of the Snitch.

"Please, I was just doing my part as part of the team... All I really did was keep an eye on the Snitch when nobody else was." He shrugged, already back in his casual clothes (read: his Summoner's Garb). "Doesn't really matter…"

"Doesn't matter!?" Wood gushed in shock. "Potter, that practically won us the game!"

"Yeah, but it was Katie here who actually CAUGHT the Snitch, therefore winning us the game." Harry said. "And what I did on the Pitch was pretty much no different from what I do in Luca's Blitzball stadium…"

* * *

Elsewhere, Harry's exceptional skills were being loathed.

"Damn that boy…" The sinister voice raved as its host flinched. "He didn't stop moving long enough for us to hit him with our jinx…"

"My lord, do not worry, we will get the Sorcerer's Stone soon enough, and you will be able to deal with him yourself."

"Yessss… Soon, Potter, I will gain my power back, and I will take you from your safe haven and torture you to your end…"

* * *

Months passed, and supplies were delivered discreetly to Hogwarts, bit by bit. Harry spent part of his time between his classes in a new extension of the Forbidden Corridor, supervising and participating in the creation of Hogwarts' Sphere Maze. His team consisted of skilled, valued, and precise Machina. The robots worked away, raising walls, setting up sphere connections, and overall being useful. Meanwhile, Harry made sure that the Machina behaved as they should and enchanted the spheres themselves so that they would work right. By almost mid-way through December, the Hogwarts Cloister of Trials was complete.

Then came the simple task of moving the maze into its spot right at the end of the trials, before the room where the Stone would be kept. To this end, Harry, Ensiath, and Dumbledore worked together using powerful Time Magic, slipping the room between dimensions using a variant of the basic Time Magic, Teleport. It made all three, especially the young, relatively low-on-magic-stamina Harry and the old, already weary Dumbledore, extremely tired, and Harry spent the next three days resting, with work from the teachers delivered by Ron to the Hospital Wing.

Harry had made absolutely sure that the reason for his fatigue remained unknown, not even telling his friends about it. When they asked, he simply replied that he had eaten something that didn't sit well for him at all. To support this, Harry was often heard in the bathrooms, puking in the toilets.

Finally, three days later, Harry stepped out of the Hospital Wing, still slightly tired, but okay enough to go back to classes.

The days that followed were relatively routine. Harry would get up, get breakfast as usual, and train with Ensiath (although he wouldn't dare go outside, due to the snow that had covered the grounds). After that, he'd go to his classes (He was befuddled as to how Snape was able to keep teaching classes in that dark, _cold_ dungeon over the winter), and spent the rest of his free time either in the library or with his friends.

* * *

Elsewhere, a certain Dark Lord was ticked.

'AGH!' The Dark Lord attempted to keep himself from yelling in rage as yet another sensation of cold hit him directly. 'Quirrell! What is happening!?"

"I am sorry, master. It seems that snowballs have been charmed to strike me in the back of the head…" the DADA teacher whispered, just as annoyed as his master.

'WHAT!?' Voldemort mentally hissed. 'WHO DARES ATTACK ME!?'

"I cannot say for certain, but I noticed the Weasley twins sneaking about earlier… Do not worry, my lord, they will be punished…"

'… Forget Potter…' Voldemort mentally grumbled to Quirrell. 'Those two will be tortured most gruesomely for this…'

Snape watched from behind a nearby pillar as another charmed snowball hit Quirrell. He thought to himself for a short while.

Eh, he'd discipline those two later… although they actually deserved medals, in a way. Took a lot of guts to assault a Dark Lord, after all…

But he'd punish them anyway, because he oh so loved torturing students.

* * *

Harry would have loved to head back to Spira for the holidays and stay in Bikanel Desert, but the snowstorm was keeping the Lightning Summoner indoors, ironically blocking his escape with the very thing he wanted to escape from.

As thus, he woke up on Christmas morning, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, when Ron, Fred, and George collectively yelled in his ears.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Harry glared tiredly at the three Weasley siblings, noting Ensiath in the back of the room.

"I thought you were my Guardian?" Harry asked, annoyed.

Ensiath smirked (or at least gave his variant of one). "Christmas vacation." He then pointed at him. "Bed-head."

"… You guys aren't going to let me sleep, are you?"

"Nope," was the group's reply. Harry sighed, and ruffled his hair into its normal level of unruly-ness.

"… Well, let's get this over with…" The group went to work, opening presents. Harry first got a small flute from Hagrid, on which Harry vaguely noticed the dragon etched into it near the far end. "Well… Now I can finally use that one Job Sphere…" Harry tapped his Dress Sphere with the flute, and it vanished into it. The next present came from Ensiath, and was a small pin depicting a Moomba waving back at Harry (Wizard Magic had enhanced it so that it really waved.) "Be original for once, Ensiath…" Harry mumbled as he put the badge in his pocket.

Ensiath eyed the various clothing from Spira that he had obtained from family and friends. "…" Harry opened a package from Spira as well, finding an ensemble that looked more suitable to Summer than winter.

"Bloody hell, Harry, what IS that!?" George asked, freaked out by the extremely small pair of shorts, accompanied by a skintight-looking tank top and leather belts, gloves, and boots.

"Actually, this is in line with standard Bikanel Island fashion…" Harry mumbled. "All the rage with the Al Bhed…" Harry noted the small image of a Moomba sewed into the collar.

"I know who sent you that…" Ensiath teased.

Harry read the attached note, which was in Al Bhed. Harry shrugged with a slight grimace as he finished, pocketing the note and placing the outfit in his Dress Sphere. He glanced at the present.

"Uh oh…" Ron stared at the present like it was death itself. "Looks like Mum made a sweater for you…"

"Hmm…" Harry glanced at the green sweater. "It looks pretty comfy…"

"Well, get used to them, because she always makes them…" Ron grumbled. "Agh, maroon again!?" Harry laughed as he popped a chocolate from the collection that was also in Mrs. Weasley's package. He placed the sweater inside his sphere, and changed clothing, now wearing simple pants, a black shirt, and his new sweater. He couldn't help but notice that his Moomba pin had somehow pinned itself onto the sweater. He sighed, reaching for the last of his gifts. He opened it, and an odd silvery substance came out.

Ron gaped.

Fred and George both stared in envy.

"I can't believe—"

"—He got that—"

"—When we need it so much more!"

Ensiath raised an eyebrow.

Harry raised the object up, inspecting it. "What on…"

"I've heard of those…" Ron said in reverence. "An Invisibility Cloak… Those are supposed to be really, really rare!"

Harry put the cloth (though it felt to him more like the same liquid that made Spheres) around him and looked at the nearby mirror. He looked to see his body almost fully vanished, with only his head visible. "That's useful." Almost on cue, a small paper slid out from the folds of the cloak. He read the writing, aloud this time: "Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well… Huh, no signature. Now who could that be?" He glanced at the handwriting, and sighed. "I'm not sure… the handwriting looks familiar... but not enough to be obvious…" He placed the cloak in a chest, locking it tight.

The group opened all of their presents, and headed down to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry sighed as he went into bed, having had quite an active day, though he hadn't left the castle. He had played with Wizard Crackers, explored the castle (though Harry still felt like there were places he had yet to see), and lost to Ron in chess (although Ensiath was even worse). In addition, Harry had introduced Ron to a Spiran card game called Triple Triad (in which two players compete to control a higher number of cards by the time nine turns had passed, and the winner gains the cards that the loser had wagered), and had found both players calling for rematches in order to gain back their lost cards.

Overall, Harry enjoyed his Christmas, and was feeling quite rejuvenated by the end of the holiday...

* * *

"Yes, I combined two HP:SS chapters for this, since they really didn't have many things happening in canon."

Harry: "What about the Mirror of Erised?"

"… Truthfully, I left it out on purpose. In canon, Harry goes on that trip to acquire information on Nicolas Flamel. However, Harry doesn't need that in Lightning Summoner, because he already knows the truth concerning the Third Floor, though Ron doesn't even know about Fluffy. Also, Because of the nature of Harry's broom, Harry was constantly moving at high speeds, and Quirrell didn't have time to hit him with a curse, removing that plotline."

Yuna: "So you made up for it by including Voldemort's perspective on being hit by snowballs, and some more Final Fantasy VIII references… Yeah… Stupid."

Harry: "So, XIII Ninja, next?"

"Actually, as of after this update, I'm changing my update schedule in accordance to a poll I posted a while back… As a celebration for this, the winner, Pokemon Wizard, will be updated BEFORE XIII Ninja."

Harry: "NOOOOOO-wait, he's nicer to me than the other characters he writes. YES!"


End file.
